Whispers in the Dark
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: TykixAllen Secuela del Oneshot "Sirenas" Enjoy
1. Manzanas Verdes

Primer fanfic de D. Gray-Man, dedicado al personaje que me invito a ver esta espectacular serie. Tyki Mikk, es todo un honor escribir para ti.

Gracias a **Eliphti Kannon** por prestarme su oneshot _"Sirenas"_ como base e introducción a mi historia, hermana mía, este fanfic también es un regalo para ti y para todos los fans de Tyki y la pareja Tyki&Allen.

**Tyki&Allen** Pareja principal – **Tyki&Road** Leve insinuación - **Lenalee&Allen** levísimo, me mataran por esto xD lo se.

Pido clemencia, ando a falta de inspiración y mi musa apenas se divisa en este frió paraje u.u

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura desgraciadamente para mi y muchos. De no ser así Tyki y yo hubiésemos formado familia y todo u/uU y Allen seria nuestra mucama y juguete de distracción x/D.

Enjoy

**Whisper in ****the Dark**

* * *

**.:Manzanas Verdes:.**

Por fin… se había dejado de mover.

Aquel hombre que ahora yacía inerte en el suelo, le dedicaba un rostro de horror a ojos abiertos, sin vida, frente a él, que le sostenía el corazón en mano de seda, apretándolo hasta reducirlo a una mera masa sanguinolenta; por poco y se ensuciaba el traje que llevaba aquella noche, mal, al llegar a casa tendría que cambiarse de guantes.

Retiro el trapo impregnado de la sangre de aquel buscador y lo introdujo en el bolsillo del pantalón, no seria prudente si alguien encontraba el cadáver con un guante de seda como sello del asesinato; de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de dejarlo sin un solo órgano vital, aquel acto homicida lo dejo sin muchas satisfacciones, solo consiguió comprobar que la Orden aun estaba en la búsqueda del Exorcista desaparecido, y que no lo daban por muerto. En resumen, aquello había sido una perdida de tiempo.

- Tsk…

Una mirada de total repulsión fue su ultima expresión para con el cuerpo. Lo dejaría allí, a su suerte, nada ya tenia que ver con el mundo en el cual aun viven los mortales.

Las calles de Londres estaban desoladas, y el sereno de la noche le abrazaba mientras él vagaba como alma errante. El cigarro que llevaba en los labios se consumía sin prisas y el humo que exhalaba le dejaba la sensación interna de estar caminando sobre nubes, algo que la nicotina le regalaba en sus momentos de generosidad, pero sobretodo en su soledad.

A Tyki le agrada vagar por las noches, donde no escucha más que sus pasos y el susurro de la brisa, donde no siente nada que no sea el frió que refrescaba su ser y lo hacía tiritar incómodamente, donde no hay un lado blanco y un lado negro presente, o mejor aun; los dos van de la mano mientras él solo camina sin rumbo.

No hay premuras ni melancolías como las de los desafortunados, no había nada que le preocupara y le era sencillo olvidarse de todo, pero siempre recordaba aquellos detalles en los cuales nunca se fijaba en el momento, era como si una parte de si mismo abriese los ojos mientras las dos caras duermen.

Seria interesante… tener una tercera cara.

Una vez, el conde le había dicho en uno de sus sermones a su persona, que él era como una manzana verde en un canasto de manzanas rojas, no era su lugar pero no desencajaba, al contrario: esta parece relucir entre las rojas como una joya entre tantos rubíes malditos por Dios; con un sabor tan agrio que al ser mordida puede quemar los labios, pero con un zumo tan dulce y embriagante como el vino.

Le parecía absurdo en el momento, ¿Por qué lo comparaba con una manzana?

Después de todo, ese es el fruto del pecado, pero verde.

Era posible… ¿el pecado puede traer esperanza a un canasto de manzanas rojas rebosantes de culpa y perdición?

No entendía porque ahora comenzaba a considerar aquella absurda comparación.

El cigarro se apago antes de consumirse, había empezado a llover.

- Tch… vaya, parece que voy a mojarme un poco – ironizo haciendo un alto a su andar, alzo la mirada, y cerrando sus ojos se entrego a la lluvia; al final había conseguido estropearse el traje.

--

Fue recibido con caras de asombro y desaprobación. Estaba empapado hasta las medias y su negra cabellera parecía una maraña esparramada a los lados de sus hombros, dándole cierto aire de salvajismo que quizás había causado la excitación de las damiselas en sus adentros; a parte de haber llegado tarde al baile, causaba la conmoción y frenaba los pasos de los bailarines para que fuese él el centro de atención de la fiesta. Podía sentir el enfado del conde a kilómetros de si.

- ¡Pero como has llegado, hermano! – exclamaba Sheryl mientras la sirvienta le retiraba el goteante saco.

- He llegado, y debería ser lo único que cuenta ahora ¿no crees? – replico en tono despreocupado. La camisa de seda blanca adherida a su bien formada espalda causo el disimulado sonrojo en varias jovencitas. Realmente si que sabía como atraer la atención.

- Tú y tus entradas gloriosas, Tyki – suspiró – je, no conforme con eso vienes tarde. El conde esta enojado.

- Ya hablare con él cuando me cambie, por ahora que se conforme con que he comprobado que aun están tras él…

- ¿Te cruzaste con algún…? – susurro prudente, pero fue interrumpido.

- No, era solo un buscador, pero descuida, después de todo… él no vera jamás la luz del sol…

No era su estilo ser el juez y dictar sentencia, pero era él quien tenia el control ¿cierto?

Subió por las escaleras hasta el primer piso de la mansión, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de los invitados que se atinaban con algo de pudor a seguir observando a aquella maravilla masculina. Si, Tyki era el deseado por todas y por todos, no había fiesta en la cual las doncellas se resistieran a sus encantos y no había amante que quedase insatisfecho en la cama; en su vida no había sido rechazado por nadie. Hasta el día de ayer.

No quería recordarlo pero mientras se paseaba por los pasillos del piso era inevitable que su mente lo olvidase y pasara a una película más armoniosa. Se había detenido unos momentos a observar una de las tantas puertas, esta no tenia placa de oro como las demás y no parecía tener mucha importancia. Pero en aquella habitación ignorada por el mundo había sido el escenario de lo insólito, de su primer "no" por respuesta. Todavía no lo creía. Él había sido rechazado por un humano.

-…

**Flash Back**

Le sostenía firmemente de los cabellos de la nuca, mientras la boca del moreno atrapaba los labios del menor y los succionaba con demanda. El chico aun estaba absorto con la situación, algo que no se esperaba, había idealizado una tortura física y psicológica, que moriría lento y sufriendo más de lo que ya hacia; pero no, aquello era en lo que menos había pensado, y era más de lo que podía soportar.

Forcejeaba, pero Tyki no lo dejaba separarse de él. Lo había puesto contra la pared y le sujetaba firmemente de la cintura en un abrazo tan posesivo que la parte baja de su vientre estaba totalmente presionada contra el cuerpo del Noé; gemía con la desesperación de un infante que es agredido. El sentir la lengua del hombre dentro de toda su cavidad bucal le producía sensaciones que él ignoraba y no buscaba conocer, más no le quitaba lo indignante y repulsivo a aquel acto. Era como si todo en lo que había creído desde que empezó su andaduria fuese manchado con la saliva que se escurría por debajo de su labio inferior. El liquido de ambos hombres.

-N-n...o… no… ¡NO! – chilló la criatura cuando los labios del mayor se paseaban entre caricias lascivas por su cuello y ahora ambas manos le acariciaban la espalda.

No sabía de donde había obtenido la fuerza pero había logrado empujarlo lejos de él hasta hacerlo retroceder. Parecía que después de todo el poder de la rabia y el dolor aun habitaban en el chico. Se acomodo las ropas aun sin poder creer en la actitud del niño, simplemente le había subestimado y el precio por ello…

…rechazo del pecador al pecado.

- Esta bien… chaval. Parece que después de todo, aun te queda mucho por sangrar – una sonrisa maliciosa se hizo presente en las comisuras del mayor; y un sonoro grito resonó en la habitación, acompañados por el salpicado de sangre en las paredes que delataban la acción.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Maldecía por lo bajo a Dios por haberlo ayudado aquella vez, y sobretodo maldecía el sentir que no había superado lo ocurrido. Todavía lo recordaba como si le afectara más de lo debido. Suspiró vagamente y continuó su travesía hasta su cuarto, en el cual al abrir la puerta encontró sentada en un lado de la cama a cierta niña que estaba ausente de la fiesta, y que seguramente su padre andaría buscando como desquiciado.

- Jum… tardaste en regresar Tyki…

- ¿Road? ¿Qué haces aquí y no abajo con los demás? – preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras si.

- Me aburrí, y subí a esperarte. ¿A que no es tedioso estar todo el tiempo con gente extraña, eh? – susurro la niña con encanto, esa noche iba de vestido blanco con encaje y cintas rosa pálido, hecha toda una monada.

- La verdad… es que te entiendo – decía mientras desabotonada la húmeda prenda y la dejaba a un lado sobre la butaca.

A diferencia de los demás miembros de la familia, Tyki era el único que poseía un cuarto tan modesto como aquel, este constaba solo de lo necesario y cierto decorado a su estilo con respecto a uno que otro cuadro. Más de eso nada. Era lo que la hacia acogedora y por ende frecuentada por Road cuando podía; a ella le gustaba mucho, era como el pedazo de humildad que tanto buscaba en las lujosas habitaciones de sus hermanos o en los simples alrededores de la casa, pero no lo hallaba. Era como formar parte de algún escenario, como no estar sola entre tanto oro y diamante.

- Nee Tyki… parece que en tu salida te divertiste ¿eh? – dijo Road, quien sostenía el guante teñido en carmesí que había hurtado de los bolsillos del pantalón que Tyki se había retirado.

- Ni hablar… solo se trataba de un humano inútil de la Orden, nada que valiese la pena torturar – replicó despreocupado mientras se abrochaba el nuevo elegante pantalón de pinzas negro y se colocaba el cinturón a espaldas de Road, quien sin importar que no le mirase seguía hablando.

- Entonces por eso andas de mal humor ¿no?... ¿no fue suficiente…?

_¿…El juego que tuviste con Allen anoche?_

Abrió una cajetilla y saco un cigarro, se tomo su tiempo para encenderlo mientras se cernía un tenso silencio en el cuarto. Aun tenía esa desagradable sensación del recuerdo: hasta hoy no sabía lo orgulloso que era. Road lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada. Ella sabía lo que él sentía al respecto.

- No, no fue suficiente… - sentenció casi en un susurro, una oleada de humo escapó de sus labios con cierto sabor a resina.

- Um. Ya veo, parece que no te ha sentado bien su actitud ¿no Tyki? – ironizó. Ya sabía la respuesta de antemano.

Mientras se abotonaba la nueva camisa, esta vez de lino blanco, sentía como los tragos del cigarro a sus pulmones se hacían casi ácidos. La sensación de absoluta relajación había mutado a un sentimiento de amargura casi palpable, la garganta parecía quemarle, perfectamente disimulado en sus facciones indiferentes.

Road se había levantado. Ahora le abrazaba a donde los brazos le alcanzaban. Su cintura.

- Esta bien, se que te gusta tanto como a mi… pero creo que lo hemos subestimado, después de todo… sigue teniendo el alma de un exorcista…

Sigue teniendo la inocencia en su brazo.

Ambos se sentaron en la butaca, él la tenia entre sus piernas mientras le abrazaba con un solo brazo de la cintura, y ella se recostaba de su pecho para escuchar su corazón como en contadas ocasiones.

- Si, lo he subestimado, Road.

- Juh… ¿a qué viene esa declaración tan repentina?

- A que después de todo, mi juego sigue siendo mi juego – sonrió levemente, retiró el cigarro sin esperar a consumirlo, sabía que a Road le molestaba el humo.

- Nadie te quitará ese derecho, después de todo… tú lo arrastraste a la oscuridad de esa habitación…

Tyki se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

- Vale, gracias Road – agregó sonriente, sellando la frente de la niña con un beso.

_Pero algo me sigue incomodando_.

--

Ya a la media noche no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la casa. En perfecta paz dormitaban las pinturas, las luces apagadas y los pasillos desolados. Incluso por debajo de las puertas no había más que la sombra de luces apagadas. Todos en casa perfectamente dormidos. O al menos solo los que no deben subir al escenario nocturno, como cierto moreno que se colaba a escondidas de su habitación en perfecto sigilo, dejando a una pequeñuela sumida en sueños. Tiernamente sonreía entre las sabanas, como si se jactara de haber cometido una travesura.

En la habitación sin placa, el rincón del olvido, la de paredes de tapiz de rombos simétricos negros y vinotinto en contraste, también en silencio, los jadeos habían cesado hacia mucho, y el dolor había conseguido adormecer gran parte de sus heridas. Bueno, había algo positivo en eso.

Tendido en el suelo, cual moribundo, cual miserable; había un manchon oscuro bajo su torso. Ya no estaba húmedo. Sólo estaba la capa rugosa de la sangre seca y el frío de estar en el abismo de la soledad. Al principio creyó que enloquecería: tanto dolor, demasiadas cosas seguidas, una a una, como una historia de eventos desafortunados; sus ojos se encontraban vacíos y llevaba unas bolsas debajo de los parpados. Un rostro pálido, sus mejillas estaban ya resecas con la sal de todas las lagrimas derramadas. Incluso sentía que se le habían acabado. Era como ser una rosa marchita.

Todo lo que quedaba de si, era su brazo encantado adormecido por el dolor de las batallas anteriores y la tortura pasada, y parte del uniforme que lo representaba, solo la parte baja, el resto estaba desecho, todo lo que quedaban eran unas ruinas en pie.

Claro, y el rostro de su musa caída. El que jamás desaparecerá.

Solo recordarlo le hizo dar un leve hipido, para luego volver a su inmovilidad sepulcral.

Sentía que las fuerzas ya le habían abandonado al fin, que ahora descansaba en paz. Pero aun veía, aun tenia los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese fallecido. Pero respiraba, si, estaba respirando aun. Imperceptiblemente y muy pausado. Ya no sentía su cuerpo, ni siquiera el esfuerzo de seguir consiente si es que lo estaba, ¿estaría soñando despierto?

- No te vez nada bien… chaval…

Fue como si hubiesen encendido un foco en su interior, que su mente comenzaba a reaccionar con el sonido de aquella voz. En sus pupilas carentes de luz se iba divisando entre tantas tinieblas la silueta del esbelto hombre, que lo observaba con su habitual postura relajada.

Horror, era lo que su rostro expresaba mientras aquel sonreía.

- T-th…Tu…

- Jó… si, yo…

Con su sola presencia, bastó para que las heridas doliesen nuevamente. Juraba el haber sentido por segunda vez aquella descarga en todo su cuerpo, aquel filo cortando la carne de su brazo izquierdo, pero también, ese beso que le había robado el último aliento consiente que reservaba.

- Anda ¿Qué es esa expresión que tienes? - susurro con burla mientras le tomaba del cuello como si de un juguete se tratase. Para Tyki no había mucha diferencia. Estaba tan frágil y liviano como un muñeco de trapo, que no le tomo mucho esfuerzo el alzarlo y luego aventarlo contra la pared como si fuese un cachivache. El cuerpo del chico hizo un ruido seco al chocar contra el muro.

Él seguía sonriendo, mostrando su blanca dentadura de marfil.

Allen ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir luchando, para seguir negándose a Tyki.

- Date por vencido, chaval… ya no te queda nada más que ese brazo roto y un poco de cordura – susurraba calmadamente mientras se le acercaba pausadamente, dejando que el chico pudiese escuchar cada paso con el cual se aproximaba a él.

Aun con los hombros bajos le sostenía la mirada. No era la misma expresión de desafío con la cual había llegado por primera vez, pero era de notarse que hacía el esfuerzo por seguirse resistiendo a la realidad de los hechos. Que ya no había esperanzas mientras él siguiese jugando.

Estaba en su límite, y faltaba poco para que cediera. Sólo un poco más.

Nuevamente cerca de él. No sabía de donde tenia la fuerza para seguir oponiéndose al mayor, pero no dudaría en usarla. Se logró incorporar y le había intentado golpear con la mano de la inocencia, y como aquella vez logro frenarla, y abollarla más presionando sus dedos fracturados con su mano. Otro grito áspero salió de su garganta, una sonrisa correspondida.

- ¿Te duele? Descuida, esa agonía terminará pronto, ya lo veras…

- D-deten…detente por favor… - susurro entrecortado, a conciencias de que no serviría de nada, solo para incentivar el placer del mayor. El de destruirlo.

- ¿Detenerme? Pero si ni siquiera he empezado… chaval – esta última palabra fue un embriagante susurro para el albino, quien tenía el rostro del Noé casi rozando su nariz. El aliento en sus labios era como una droga que invitaba a rozas las nubes que lo arrojarían al infierno.

-T…Tyki… deten…mh… - los labios del moreno acallaron sus suplicas entrecortadas, ahora solo habían leves sonidos que emitía por las caricias que consentían la boca de Allen.

Suave, despacio, para embriagarlo de a poco. Para hacerlo sentir sucio de disfrutar del placer prohibido; quería resistirse y lo sabia por la expresión tensa de su rostro. Su brazo tomó de la cintura del chico, obligándolo a estar más apegado a él. Un leve jadeo se escuchó por parte del niño cuando su entrepierna rozo el muslo del moreno.

Estaba mal. Era conciente de ello, pero ¿tenia las fuerzas para oponerse? ¿Serviría toda la rabia que tenía hacia aquel ser por haberle arrebatado lo que más amaba en la vida?

La respuesta era evidente, y Tyki la daba a demostrar.

Le sujetó de los cabellos de la nuca para inclinar su rostro hacia arriba. Ahora esa bífida lengua se paseaba por sus mejillas. Estaban saladas; seguramente habría llorado la noche anterior y parte del día. Allen se enrojecía inevitablemente por el contacto y daba leves hipidos, como si quisiese volver a llorar. Mal. Las lágrimas no salían y el moreno empezaba a impacientarse con el chico.

- Podría pasar toda la noche en esto… pero veo que no debo darte el tiempo para que te vuelvas a rebelar… - susurraba contra su oído derecho. Su aliento le erizó la piel y le hizo estremecer con levedad, más aun cuando una lamida a su oreja selló en contrato. Un gemido como respuesta.

Contra la pared nuevamente. Su rodilla hacía presión en la entrepierna del niño que no dejaba de dar sonidos de desesperación mientras el mayor lo callaba con besos salvajes. Estaba aterrado. La mano que sujetaba su cintura lo empujaba contra sí para que su miembro rozase contra la superficie del muslo. Aquello fue un vuelco en el corazón de Allen, estaba perdiendo la razón.

Mientras él se desesperaba, el moreno le violaba la boca con incesantes juegos con su lengua. Evidentemente la de él era más grande que la del niño y por ende tendía a atraparla al punto de ahogarlo, asfixiarlo, como si quisiera atravesarle la garganta. La otra mano que le sujetaba por detrás de la nuca lo presionaba para que sus labios no se despegasen. El niño se resistía y se quejaba mientras que el mayor se deleitaba y se impacientaba más. La mano que sujetaba las nalgas del albino lo presionó contra su rodilla y muslo nuevamente. Tyki se separó del niño sin soltarlo para escuchar su gemido entrecortado.

- Uh, veo que te gusta la cosa, chaval… - susurró con una sardónica sonrisa, y cierto aire sensual en sus palabras.

- Et….e…estás demente… - jadeaba el pequeño, aun con los espasmos que le producía el simple contacto con una parte tan sensible.

- Sólo un poco, pero estoy enloqueciendo…

Lo empujó de nuevo contra sí, esta vez con más intensidad. El albino volvió a gimotear y los movimientos contra su entrepierna se hicieron en seguidilla, causando que el niño se estremeciese de placer y desesperación a la vez, por no saber que hacer. Estaba harto, si iba morir que lo matase ya, pero no quería que su dignidad fuese ultrajada tan bajamente…

-Ehg….agh…aaagh...¡agh…!

- ¿Uh? ¿Decías algo chaval? – preguntó con sarcasmo el sujeto sin detenerse.

Esta vez la desesperación le brindo un último aliento por escapar de las garras de Tyki. Con ambas manos lo empujó de los hombros. No tan fuerte como la última vez, pero con mayor rechazo, con mayor negación. Había más valor en el niño de lo que el mismo Noé se imaginaba.

Lo había vuelto a hacer.

- Vaya… parece que he sido muy compasivo contigo…

-…

- Eso… esta por acabarse. Chaval…

Para sorpresa de él, de la espalda del hombre se desprendieron dos tentáculos espinosos, semejantes al de las plantas carnívoras. Era como los de la otra vez cuando había sido consumido por su Noé interior, pero esta vez se veía consiente, parecía haberlo dominado. La misma sensación de aquella vez recorría a Allen, el gélido aliento en su boca y el leve temor que le inspiraba la criatura.

Los ligamentos se aferraron al cuerpo del niño, sujetándole por la cintura y las muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Embistió su espalda contra la pared en un solo movimiento, dejándolo totalmente a merced del mayor quien nuevamente se aproximaba a él con paso confiado, sin prisas, sabiendo hacer esperar el momento.

En su punto, como una fruta madura, ni muy dulce ni muy agria, en la flor de su vida; a punto de ser comido. Tyki se relamía los labios de tan solo imaginarlo.

- Ahora podemos estar mas cómodos no es así…

- Habla por ti mismo… - replicó con aire despectivo. Aunque no pudiese fruncir su ceño, era evidente por la forma en que le miraba, en lo profundo de esos ojos carentes de luz, que no se rendiría hasta ser destrozado.

Bien por él.

El sonido de un cierre ahogado al abrirse alertó a Allen, poco a poco el moreno iba teniendo acceso a su parte más sensible que por aquellos roces ya estaba hecho todo un endurecido bulto en la entrepierna. Se alteró y antes de que sus piernas buscaran siquiera moverse, otro par de tentáculos se desprendieron de la espalda del Noé para atar sus tobillos y separarlos a los lados, para dejarlo totalmente abierto para él.

Sudaba. Su labio inferior temblaba nerviosamente mientras Tyki se deshacía de su pantalón arrancándolo a tirones. Poco tardaría si ya la tela estaba hecha un asco, solo era cuestión de remover ruinas hasta que no quedase nada. ¿Qué más tendría que destruirle?

Su dignidad de exorcista, por supuesto.

Dio un alarido desesperado, que luego se entrecortó con un repentino gemido por el contacto de cierta mano con la delicada zona que a todo hombre hace retorcer.

La mano de Tyki sostenía su miembro a campo abierto, también le había arrancado la ropa interior.

-¡D-detente por favor! – imploró una vez más.

En respuesta otra sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Los dedos del Noé empezaron acariciando con levedad la superficie del falo con la intención de descubrir los puntos débiles de este. Allen se estremecía y arqueaba su espalda inevitablemente como si una descarga le recorriese la espina dorsal, cuyo gesto le pareció muy tierno al moreno.

Lentamente las caricias tomaban un nuevo ritmo algo frenético: el pulgar trazaba círculos en la punta haciendo que el niño gimiese aun más fuerte. No era fluido ya que su garganta estaba irritada y le lastimaba el hecho de tener que gritar para él. La otra mano del Noé se desvió a una parte más profunda donde Allen sintió que lo reventarían a espasmos ahí mismo.

Su pecho parecía un sube y baja, y Tyki sonreía despreocupadamente mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en la expresión casi suplicante del niño.

- ¿Te gusta?

-… - no hubo respuesta.

En reacción a eso, el moreno comenzó a mover su mano de forma más frenética en su miembro, frotándolo continuamente, cambiando drásticamente la velocidad y la calma de dichos movimientos. A Allen le dolía un poco pero a la vez le era difícil negar que le gustaba. Sus gemidos continuos eran un coro de suplicio y petición de misericordia, casi divino, algo que en sus adentros excitó a Tyki. Poco a poco fue incrementando la intensidad de aquella masturbación y con la otra mano llegó a los testículos del joven, al sujetarlos Allen creyó que el mundo se le vendría encima, y chilló ahogadamente.

El líquido preseminal comenzaba a manar de la punta del falo, empapándolo. Quiso saber que sabor tendría el fluido de un exorcista. Así, la punta de su lengua se deleito por los alrededores y degusto del néctar que manaba: agrio como la cerveza pero levemente adictivo. Lo peor para Allen, era que al mirarlo hacer todas aquellas cosas sin el menor pudor - aunque no quisiera - le excitaba.

Le provino de leves masajes en aquella parte prohibida, y sintió que todo su cuerpo tenía un único centro y eran aquellos movimientos que le hacían perder el control. Eso le daba miedo, era peor que cualquier tipo de tortura hasta morir que pudiese imaginar; ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Por qué me has abandonado así?!

- No sigas… por favor…

- ¿Mh? …

- No…sigas… deten… ¡¡AHG!!

Había presionado sus testículos sin ninguna contemplación para acallarlo. De verdad que era lindo que le suplicase, y era aun más el verlo gemir y retorcerse en aquella postura sadomasoquista, pero todo tenia su límite. Hizo sus cálculos y dedujo que ya era hora de pasar a otro nivel antes de que ese payaso volviese a su plan de oponerse a su voluntad.

_Aquí el rey soy yo, chaval_.

No se detuvo, no hubo tregua ni nada que pudiera hacer. Simplemente lo frotaba sin piedad alguna y masajeaba aquella parte delicada como si buscase exprimirla. Sonoros gritillos salían de la áspera garganta del pequeño quien también empezaba a dar leves sollozos acompañados de gemidos entrecortados. Estaba que perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio y que su poca conciencia se reducia de escombros a polvo.

- Por favor… por…fa…vor…n…no… no… ¡AGH… AHHH!

- Así es chaval… córrete… córrete todo…

Y como si se tratase de una orden, el niño se vino en su mano entre espasmos y delirios frenéticos. Jadeaba empapado de sudor, con la cabeza baja y sollozando a escondidas; al contrario de su agresor, que sonreía y se deleitaba con la semilla del exorcista como si lamiese miel de abejas.

- Ya… ya es suficiente… ya no más… ya no…

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que ya no más?... si ni siquiera llegamos a la mejor parte… - susurró con cierta crueldad lasciva que hizo estremecer a Allen – mira que esto también es tu culpa chaval… tienes que reponerlo…

Bajó la vista para comprender de qué se trataba. En el pantalón de Tyki había un apretado bulto, de la cual el niño podía deducir que toda aquella tortura le habría dado un placer enorme, al punto de causarle dicha erección; pero el albino no lo comprendía aun. Él no sabía nada del sexo entre hombres.

- Ya…no… ya…no…

- Me aburres.

Los ligamentos obligaron al niño a colocarse de espaldas al mayor, otra vez contra la jodida pared que era cómplice del abuso a su integridad. Ligeramente aquellos tentáculos lo obligaron a abrirse de una forma un poco diferente a la anterior, con su trasero levemente inclinado hacia arriba.

Allen aun no deducía la tortura que le esperaba.

- Espero que estés cómodo, porque será una larga noche para ambos…

- ¿Qué piensas… hacerme?... – susurró entrecortada la voz del peliblanco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Aun no lo adivinas? – ironizó el hombre mientras la hebilla de su correa cedía y tanto el cierre como el botón de su pantalón le daban un respiro al erecto miembro de Tyki.

Se recostó de él, muy suavemente, ocultando sus oscuras intenciones. El contacto con el torso de aquel hombre brindo cierto terror e incertidumbre al corazón del niño, quien por mero razonamiento sabía que lo que le esperaba no era nada agradable, aunque no pudiese adivinarlo…

- Te va a gustar, vas a ver…

Fue lo último que se escuchó de momento, para abrir el telón con un desgarrador grito que escapó de la ya gastada voz del pequeño.

Había entrado en él de una sola embestida, profanando su único punto virgen que quedaba en su cuerpo, ensuciándolo con un falo desgarrante, más grueso y largo que el del niño por razones obvias. Era desesperante. Le angustiaba sentirlo dentro de sí. Era como si pudiese atravesarlo cuando quisiese, partirlo en dos, reventarlo, hacerlo llorar…

- Sal… sal… ¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡¡SAL!! – chillaba con desespero, no soportaba seguir sintiéndose así. Sólo como su juguete.

- No, créeme que sería peor. Te dolería más y yo quedaría muy irritado…

Sin darle tiempo a más quejas comenzó a moverse dentro de él de forma pausada, dejando que el niño sintiese aquel cañón dentro de su cuerpo, su fidnes no se como se escribe xP iba dilatándose poco a poco con el roce interno, mientras el chico se retorcía en gemidos y sollozos, dándole a Tyki mas placer del que había imaginado.

- Mh… me gusta… eres deliciosamente estrecho ¿sabias?

- Ve…te al… infierno… - agregó como último arranque de rabia.

- No, es que para allá vamos, y yo te llevare a mi ritmo…

Chaval…

Lo sintió mas adentro, había rozado algún punto que había hecho que las piernas de Allen temblasen. Un punto débil, qué oportuno. Y el niño aun no se hacia una idea de cómo lo haría trizas…

- ¿Te gusta ahí?...

-…

- ¿eh?... – dio una nueva embestida en ese sitio, haciendo que Allen gimiese de placer y agonía – bueno, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras… - replicó para sí mismo con cierto aire bufonil.

Continuó embistiéndolo en aquel nuevo punto que hacia que el niño delirase y entrecortase sus lamentos, logrando que este se sumergiese en un mar de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Sus sentidos poco a poco se iban embriagando y alejándose de la realidad, era como si todos resonasen en un solo ritmo, al ritmo que Tyki lo destruía.

- Ah…aaaaahhhh….

- Mh… veo que ya le estas cogiendo el gusto…

Esas palabras… lo estaban provocando. Lo regresaban a la escena en la cual estaba siendo violado. ¿O no?

Entonces sintió que la presión en su trasero aumentaba. El moreno se estaba moviendo con más afán, con mayor profundidad. Sus manos sujetaban las muñecas atadas por sus tentáculos mientras lo follaba con más brutalidad. Parecía que extrañaba oírlo gritar.

- ¡AAAHGG!...

Oh, ya sentía que por su entrepierna se escurría un líquido fresco que manchaba su blanca piel de carmesí. Parecía que ya lo había desgarrado y ahora si que lo había desvirgado con sello de garantía.

Para Tyki ya era mas cómodo, ahora estaba húmedo por dentro y no le costaría nada moverse; a diferencia del chico que chillaba por el ardor de los frotes en sus paredes internas ¿quien lo mandaría a ser tan estrecho?

Unas saladas lágrimas se escurrían por los parpados del albino, quien tenía los ojos perdidos en el techo, buscando ignorar la realidad, tratando de escapar de aquel dolor y agonía al cual había sido sometido ¿de verdad estaba en el infierno?

Que pregunta tan tonta, claro que lo estaba.

- Ah…chaval…

Y él solo disfrutaba, del niño y de su dolor.

Tomó sus nalgas por ambos lados y comenzó a empujarlas al compás de cómo lo penetraba, haciendo que Allen llegase al borde de sus delirios. Ya el dolor no conseguía entumecerlo, era latente, en todas partes de su cuerpo, como una vibración que se extendía hasta el borde de su alma herida.

- Si… así mismo te quería tener… - susurraba a su oído con sadismo.

- Ya no puedo… ya no puedo más…

- ¿Mh?... quiero oírte mas…

Lo azotó más fuerte contra sí, nada le costaba pues estaba tan liviano como un juguete de palo. El niño le brindo una nueva nota musical aun más agonizante, cosa que excito los sentidos del Noé del placer.

- Tyki… - dijo agonizando en un gemido.

- Mm vaya, eso si me ha gustado… - susurró nuevamente con aire extasiante sin detenerse. Aquello le había encantado totalmente, el haber escuchado su nombre de los labios del joven de esa forma… pidiendo misericordia. Le parecía incluso sensual su expresión.

-Aaaahhh… - susurró el pequeño suavemente.

- Jm… así me gustas mas chaval… - replicó con voz sensual mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ty-Tyki… aaahhhh – no podría mas dentro de poco. Era demasiado para un niño de 15 años apenas.

Para finalizar, aumentó la presión al punto de parecer bestial. Lo azotaba con mayor violencia contra sí y la pared que ya estaba empapada de sangre. El niño chillaba por el dolor de los golpes y las embestidas, como si lo raspase más en su interior, ¡Oh! que mal, estaba sangrando más…

Un tentáculo más suave que los anteriores se desprendió de la espalda del Noé, y fue a parar al sexo del niño en el cual se enrosco. Comenzó a frotarlo con frenesí hasta endurecerlo de nuevo. Allen juraba que Tyki terminaría matándolo de esa forma, volviéndolo loco.

- Ya casi… ya casi chaval. Mhjmmmm – gimió el Noé cerca de su cuello, mordiendo su hombro. Él también estaba a punto.

- Ya no… ya no puedo… más… ¡Agh!... ahhh…

El niño se había corrido de nuevo, pero esta vez había optado por manar una pequeña porción de orina reprimida. En su interior también estaba húmedo y sentía al mayor estremecerse en su espalda. Tyki también se había venido dentro de él.

Salió de su interior y Allen suspiró aliviado. Increíblemente sólo tenía la camisa empapada de sudor y parte del pantalón húmedo, pero de ahí nada más. No le seria difícil pasar desapercibido, como si no hubiese hecho nada; claro a diferencias del albino que estaba totalmente hecho nada.

Lo soltó sin contemplación en el suelo, como abandonándolo a su suerte. Al final había ganado la partida, sin trampas, limpio de toda culpa. Ya que toda recaía ahora sobre el niño, a quien acababa de destrozar lo último que le quedaba, mas que palabras.

Su honor.

Sus parpados no tardaron en caer y su cuerpo en dejarse vencer por el cansancio, por el dolor, por toda la suciedad que ahora cargaba como mancha imborrable del acto prohibido, ahora si estaba acabo. Al fin Tyki Mikk había conseguido destruirlo.

Al fin, había logrado ser detenido en su andar.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, chaval… - fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de él.

El destructor de lo que más amaba.

_Pero seguía habiendo algo… que incomodaba._

_¿Qué era?_

* * *

Por ahora acabamos, solo por hoy. Regalo para Lavi, Marje, Esme, Thaus, Sora y sobretodo para mi satisfacción personal n n

Re: Documento corregido - - disculpen el anterior era un esbozo.

Bye Bee

**Et in Arcadia ego – ****The rise of clown **


	2. Manzanas Rojas

Bueno, aquí con la siguiente manzana.

Espero les guste tanto como la primera.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, de ser así… aish Tyki ya tuviese a Allen sometido con un collar de perrito con correa y todo. Que cruel soy x/D. Y yo seria feliz viendo todas las cositas que harían para mi u/u soñar no cuesta nada la verdad. Triste realidad.

Enjoy

**Whispers in the Dark**

* * *

**.: Manzanas Rojas :.**

_- Pero tan solo mira como has quedado…_

_- ¿Te gusta?..._

_- Así... así te quería tener…_

_- ¿Cómo que "ya no más"?..._

_- Me aburres…_

…

Era todo lo que su mente alcanzaba a formular, palabras y solo palabras, pues los recuerdos eran muy fuertes para él.

Su boca entreabierta, sedienta de la vida misma, de la luz que solo tenía recuerdos. Sus ojos perdidos en algún rincón del universo infinito, quizás ya muertos, quizás ya se habrían suicidado con tantas imágenes de dolor; y aunque no lo admitiese: también de placer. Era lo que mas le dolía. Lo que hacia que sus heridas mermaran sangre con más fluidez que los propios cortes y las embestidas dentro de sí…

Duele, todo el cuerpo le duele; y tirita de frío por la carencia de ropa. Solo allí, desnudo y derrotado, revestido en magulladuras, marcas que dejaron los tentáculos en sus muñecas y tobillos, pero sobretodo la sangre que hasta hace un momento no había dejado de manar de su ano. Ahora solo quedaba la desagradable sensación del líquido seco sobre su cuerpo. Y claro, el dolor.

Incluso en el suelo se divisaron leves salpicaduras de semen, cuando alcanzo a notarlas empezó a sentir nauseas, hasta hacerlo vomitar lo poco que tuviese adentro, y más sangre.

Si ya no tenía nada que perder.

Todo se lo había quitado él.

Si, él que ahora recostado de la pared con la camisa de lino abierta y fumando un cigarro lo observaba con pereza y cierta indiferencia. En silencio, lo estudiaba con un gesto tan ajeno a su dolor que le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo era que existía gente tan ruin?

¿Cómo alguien como él podía…?

¿…hacerlo gemir de _placer_?

No lo comprendía, ni sabia si lo quería comprender.

Simplemente estaba ofuscado en si mismo, buscando entre los escombros algún refugio de ese ser. El destructor de lo que amaba. Le había quitado a Lenalee, le había arrancado de la luz y separado de su familia, y ahora…

Lo había ultrajado. Lo había utilizado para satisfacer su carne y hacerlo pecar.

En resumen, lo había violado.

Las lágrimas adornaron sus mejillas e hicieron que la piel le ardiese con la sal. Como el acido le quemaba, le ardía el alma. Temblaba, empezaba a estremecerse en el suelo como si convulsionase, su pecho respiraba agitadamente, creía que estallaría; seguro era alguna reacción nerviosa por el trauma que había dejado en su cuerpo. Oh Dios solo tenía quince años.

Un aullido salio de su irritada garganta, acompañado de leves salpicaduras de _más sangre._ Quizás por el dolor, quizás por las secuelas del orgasmo. O quizás porque estaba asimilando su triste realidad, y empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que había caído.

¿Por qué su inocencia no lo castigaba como se lo merecía?

¿Acaso esto lo habría permitido Dios?

- ¿Por…qué? – débil susurro, pero Tyki lo había escuchado.

- Porque yo lo he querido – le respondió tajante. Valiéndole madres el alma destrozada de Allen.

Varios hipidos y sollozos salieron desde el fondo del alma del pequeño, ya no podía más con aquello que sentía, fuese lo que fuese. Dolor, ira, impotencia o desolación. O también, la confusión.

Hasta que al fin se había cansado, y cediendo al cansancio su llanto enmudeció hasta llegar a la inconciencia.

Dejo los restos del cigarro a un lado cuando este ya se había terminado de consumir. Se quedo mirando al niño por unos instantes, como si estudiase cada detalle de la fisonomía desnuda de la criatura; aunque en realidad los ojos de Tyki miraban un poco mas bajo la piel, era como si estuviese leyendo un libro sin abrirlo, intuyendo lo que dirían sus palabras conformando oraciones que llevan a una trama que podría ser muy entretenida o muy tediosa.

No comprendía porque empezaba a sentir tanta intriga por aquel niño que creía totalmente devorado por sus fauces.

Se incorporó con soltura, obviando la leve molestia en los músculos de su cuerpo que yacían relajados aun por el efecto del orgasmo. Se agacho frente a la cabeza del niño, quien tenia los cabellos esparramados impidiéndole ver su rostro, estos incluso tenían leves salpicaduras de sangre. ¡Oh! ¡Cuanta sangre!

Percibió con la punta de sus dedos la capa rugosa que se extendía por el suelo. Se preguntaba: ¿hace cuanto que estaba allí con él? Seguramente ya habría amanecido. Inconcientemente empezó a acariciarle los cabellos con delicadeza, a lo que el chico le respondió con un leve quejido. Vaya, hasta ese punto lo había llevado. A ser tan sensible a su tacto.

Se sorprendió de lo suave que eran aquellas níveas hebras. La primera vez que lo había visto en aquel tren le había llamado la atención la coloración de su cabello, y se preguntaba si la textura sería como acariciar un puñado de paja. Se equivocaba, sus cabellos eran los mas suaves y manejables que había palpado jamás. Tanto como las de él, quien ahora con el cabello largo a veces le era imposible reconocerse en el espejo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba arropándolo con su camisa. Al menos para que su cuerpo no estuviese tan a la vista de todos. Le tomó entre sus brazos al terminar de vestirlo, no pesaba casi nada, tan liviano como la ultima vez que lo había tomado del cuello. Echo una mirada furtiva a su rostro durmiente, cansado, pero relajado. El niño descansaba ahora, y extrañamente él se sentía como el velador de sus sueños.

Nuevamente, el interés por el exorcista despertaba, como en aquella ocasión.

Si su memoria no lo traicionaba, había sido él mismo quién había destruido la inocencia del brazo del chico, y gracias a eso él tenia aquella nueva forma. Y como pago, lo había atravesado con aquella espada de exorcismo, que no hizo más que despertar a su Noé interior de forma total. Al contrario de él que quería salvarlo, lo que logro fue hundirlo más. Cuando en su lugar el Noé buscaba su destrucción y consiguió despertar su verdadero poder.

¿Por qué carajos las cosas se habían dado de formas tan contrarias pero con un mismo fin?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sería interesante hacerle aquella pregunta al milenario que todo lo sabía.

--

Sus ojos fueron entreabriéndose poco a poco, al principio las imágenes se le hicieron borrosas pero poco a poco fueron cobrando nitidez: un techo se alzaba sobre su cabeza, y bajo su cuerpo una blanda y suave superficie lo relajaba. Fue cayendo en la cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la habitación anterior, y que ahora no sabía que sería de sí mismo.

Entre sabanas de seda y una almohada de algodón junto con cojines de pluma reposaba el chico. Aunque le dolía un poco el cuerpo no podía quejarse: llevaba el brazo de su inocencia vendado y entumido levemente, en su piel ya no quedaba rastro de sangre y suciedad. Estaba totalmente limpio.

Al semi incorporarse con mucha levedad debido al agotamiento físico que sufría, se percató que encima de las vendas que llevaba su pecho por los cortes anteriores, llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón que le quedaba algo grande, como un camisón. Notó que la habitación donde se encontraba era un poco más espaciosa que la anterior; tenía cierto aire de calidez que llenaba un poco de tranquilidad el espíritu de Allen, casi como si estuviese en casa…

Un vago suspiro de melancolía escapó de los labios del albino. Empezaba a sentir la necesidad de saber como estarían sus amigos, ¿Habrían encontrado el cuerpo de Lenalee? ¿La Orden lo estaría buscando a él también o lo habrían dado por muerto?... tenía que saberlo de alguna forma, si iba a morir o jamás les volvería a ver quería tener la certeza de que todos estuviesen bien.

Ahora otra pregunta azotó sin querer pero con mucha ironía la mente de Allen, ¿Quién lo había atendido y ayudado en aquel lugar y _con qué propósito_?

- ¿Habría sido…?

- Ya despertaste, Allen… - dijo una voz que salía de la puerta del baño, Road venía con un cubo de agua y unas toallas blancas.

- Ro-Road… - dijo al ladear el rostro para ver a la pequeña, quién le sonreía tiernamente mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa de noche y corría a abrazar al chico, terminando por caerle encima en aquella muestra de cariño tan propia de la niña. Claro, si ya le había robado un beso aquella vez. ¿Le haría algo valiéndose de su condición?

- ¡Oh Allen!… me alegro que hallas despertado al fin nee… - decía mientras frotaba juguetonamente su mejilla contra el pecho del chico, haciendo que este se viese un poco corto de espacio en aquella cama – llevas toda la mañana durmiendo y parte de la tarde eeh. Ya no hallaba que hacer con Tyki para que se levantara después… - fue interrumpida al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Tyki? ¿Fue Tyki quien me trajo acá? – interrogó algo contrariado.

- Si, a eso del amanecer Tyki te trajo a su dormitorio para atenderte y limpiarte. Luego el muy se quedo dormido contigo y no quiso venir a jugar conmigo – puchero – ni siquiera vino a desayunar.

- ¿Tyki… me ayudo?

- Sii, después conseguí despertarlo para que fuese a ver al Conde ya que esta muy cabreado con él – agregó la niña mientras se sentaba encima de el chico a la altura de las caderas – así que yo me ocupe de cuidarte mientras dormías.

- Ya veo… eh… ¡EH! – al fin había caído en la cuenta de la posturita en la cual ambos se encontraban – Ro… ¡Road! ¡¿Qué haces encima de mí?! ¡Bájate!

- Jee, ¿Qué no quieres jugar conmigo Allen? Tyki tardará en volver, así que tenemos todo el rato libre para divertirnos – dijo con una sonrisa de picardía que asustó al joven de níveos cabellos – ¡ven y juega conmigo!

- E… ¡espera! ¡Roooad! – reclamaba sin que le prestase atención a sus protestas.

Estaba claro que en aquel lugar no tenía ni voz ni voto, era solo un prisionero, un ave al cual han encerrado en una jaula de oro para adornar el salón. Pero el que él le hubiese atendido y no lo hubiera dejado a su suerte o lo hubiese matado, no le daba a pensar en una razón para la cual el Noé lo había salvado.

O podría ser, que buscaría hacerle eso de nuevo… o cuando le placiese antes de mandarlo al abismo de la muerte. Solo pensar en eso un leve estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo, como sentir de nuevo la piel de él contra la suya. Recordaba que su contacto lo hacía arder en… ¿Pasión?

Si, tenia que reconocerlo, muy a pesar de su honor ahora quebrantado, el era un ser humano, y los seres humanos pecan. Por eso su maestro le decía que la carne era débil, y pensar que creía que lo repetía por mero cinismo. Que irónica era la vida.

Nada justificaría el hecho de que le había gustado en parte. Quizás ahora ese era su mayor temor en aquella cárcel. Terminar esclavo de los deseos de Tyki.

- Listo, así podemos empezar – dijo Road interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Walker.

- ¿Uh?… ¿eeehhh? ¡EH! Road pero ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?! – chilló al notar lo que había hecho con él mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Tranquilo Allen… ya veras que te gustara… - dijo esta en un tono muy sensual para una enana como ella. Sus ojos dorados lo fulminaban y lo atrapaban mientras se acercaba peligrosamente encima de él, relamiéndose los labios…

- Espera Road… espera ¡NO! ¡AHHH! – fue lo último que se escuchó.

Pasemos a otra escena más armoniosa.

--

El Conde lo esperaba sentado en su mecedora. De lejos incluso reconocía aquella regordeta figura que se balanceaba entre risas. Al entrar en aquél salón de piso de mármol y paredes blancas notó que no muy lejos del personaje se encontraba una mesa donde reposaba un canasto de manzanas, verdes y rojas. Demasiada coincidencia era que encontrase eso justamente cuando él venía a ser regañado.

- Tyki-pon, tardaste mucho en venir – dijo en tono despreocupado, con aquella eterna sonrisa que partiría en escalofríos a cualquiera.

- ¿Me buscaba no es así… Conde del Milenio?

- Si, si… te estaba esperando – susurró el milenario de manera escalofriante, incluso el moreno se sobresalto en sus adentros, perfectamente disimulado en sus facciones relajadas.

- Bueno, aquí estoy. Listo para ser regañado – dijo con soltura y despreocupación encogiéndose de hombros. El Conde soltó una leve risita más que siniestra, llena de ironía.

- No Tyki-pon, no voy a regañarte. Te he hecho llamar para darte un trabajo que sólo tú puedes hacer – dijo acuchillando al moreno con la mirada. El Conde empezaba a darle miedo.

Como en contadas ocasiones, aquella sensación que le transmitía las intenciones del regordete personaje lo alertaba, le hacía intuir que lo que seguía a partir de ahora daría un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

- Le escucho.

- Quiero que completes la misión que se te dio antes de ir a Edo – sentenció el Conde tomando una manzana roja del canasto.

- ¿Se refiere a… la de matar al chico? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad, como si por un momento no comprendiese bien la petición del milenario.

- Así es, ¿te sorprende? – Preguntó al moreno, este negó tranquilamente con la cabeza – bueno, me he dado cuenta de que te estas divirtiendo mucho con él – la oración del Conde le provino de un nuevo vuelco en su interior ¿acaso sabía lo de la noche pasada? – así que puedes tomarte el tiempo que desees para acabarlo, no me importa como sea mientras cumplas Tyki.

- … usted de verdad que no acaba de sorprenderme, Conde del Milenio – agregó a modo de ironía. Subestimar la mente de su maestro era un error garrafal - ¿y a qué viene tanta condescendencia para conmigo?

- Tú lo sabes bien, no hace falta que te lo diga manzanita verde – otra vez esa comparación, ¿a qué punto pensaba llevarlo el Conde? – eres el único que puede destruirlo…

_El único que puede frenarlo…_

Algo que ni siquiera puede lograr el mismo Conde. En vez de llenarlo de orgullo vanal, sentía un incómodo vacío en el estómago. Otro vinculo con el chico. El Conde definitivamente lo sabía todo y no le diría nada. Y se reía de él en su cara, disfrutando de su intriga.

- ¿Y por qué soy el único que puede acabar con el exorcista? Por favor, estamos hablando de un chico moribundo sin muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir aquí. Cualquiera podría… - el discurso de Tyki fue interrumpido por un "crack" producto de la mordida que el Conde daba a la manzana. Un brillo apareció en los ojos del hechicero.

- _Después de todo fue él quien logro despertarte e hizo de ti lo que eres ahora…_

Por breves segundos, el recuerdo de aquel escalofriante dolor que le había cegado en el despertar regresaba. Al cerrar los ojos sus inquietudes fueron exterminadas. Comprendía lo que debía hacer _ahora_.

- Ya veo, entonces creo que empezaré de inmediato – dijo con soltura mientras tomaba del canasto una manzana roja. Cuando se retiraba del salón el Conde le miraba en silencio. Siempre sonriendo.

--

- ¡Oh Allen! ¡Pero que delicioso te ves! – exclamó la niña con emoción y un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, como si estuviese viendo un tentador pastel solo para ella.

En realidad la diferencia no era mucha. Allen se encontraba atado de las muñecas a la cama, con la camisa abierta. Algunos sitios de su torso estaban demarcados por estratégicos puntos de crema batida donde una cereza de marrasquino se posaba tentadoramente. Road se relamió nuevamente los labios antes de atacar el primer botón, el cual se encontraba en la tetilla derecha del albino.

Las manos del chico se aferraron con nerviosismo a las sabanas cuando la lengua de la pequeña empezaba a trazar líneas. Allen abrió la boca de par en par y dejo escapar un hondo gemido al sentir los diminutos dientes de la chica presionar el broche que sobresalía de la zona. Aquel miembro de textura viscosa esparcía en los alrededores rastros de dulce y saliva, dejándole una escalofriante sensación en su piel. Si todas esas cosas no le estuvieran sucediendo ahora, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de lo sensible que era su piel.

- Que dulce eres… Allen… ¡te comeré todo! – dijo con efusividad mientras presionaba no muy inconscientemente el empeine de su rodilla con la entrepierna de el chico dándole un vuelco en el pecho que le sobresalto. Las secuelas de la violación estaban latentes.

- ¡NO!… ¡ESTO NO! – chilló el peliblanco logrando romper sus ataduras con la fuerza de "quien sabe donde saco", apartando de un empujón a la niña que se encontraba sobre él. Road aterrizó sentada en el colchón. Aunque no le había hecho daño alguno, aquella acción sobresalto a la chica y la dejó pensativa.

- Allen… - susurró. El chico había optado por abrazar nerviosamente sus piernas y esconder su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba harto de ser tratado como un juguete, como un muñeco o antojo sexual de cualquier Noé que hubiese en la casa. Primero Tyki y ahora Road ¿Qué seguía? ¿¡El Conde también se antojaría!? NA: Quién te manda a ser tan comestible u/u

Fue cuando llegó el que faltaba. Tyki abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Allen deprimido y consternado y una Road que le miraba en indiferente silencio. Tal como lo había hecho él en la habitación. Su rostro se torno en una expresión entre sorpresa y la confusión.

_Confusión ¿__Y ahora qué pasa? _

- Eh… ¿Se puede saber qué hacían? – preguntó con cierto tono irónico en sus palabras. Al chico se le vino el mundo encima al escuchar esa voz resonando en sus sienes, sintiendo como la pesadilla regresaba a su memoria.

- Creo que Allen no se siente bien Tyki – respondió la infanta con tranquilidad, bajándose de la cama y haciendo un ademán para salir de la habitación – ayúdalo a limpiarse o lo picaran las hormigas por la noche – fue lo último que dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y perderse de vista.

Tuvo la intención de impedir que la chica se fuese y que le explicara mejor en que llevaban toda la tarde, pero la imagen del chico intentando refugiarse vanamente en si mismo fue más que suficiente para comprender de que venía el asunto. Road no se había resistido a sus impulsos de devorarlo en cuanto pudiese y era de prever. A ella también le gustaba el niño de níveos cabellos, quizás tanto como a él.

Se acercó al chico en silencio, aunque sabiendo que él lo sentía venir hacía sí. Vio como se abrazó con más firmeza al punto de parecer un poco desesperado, cosa que en sus adentros le conmovió, como si empezase a sentir algo de piedad por el chico. No había necesidad de reprocharse, habían ciertas cosas que no le gustaban ver y el observar a alguien así le desesperaba en sobremanera. Aunque en algunas ocasiones le gustaba y le llenaba de un sádico placer. Pero ahora le era desagradable ¿Quién lo entendía?

Lo jaló de los cabellos hacía atrás separándolo de sus rodillas y obligándole a fijar la vista en su rostro. Sus ojos grises carecían del brillo que lo caracterizaba y tenía un semblante acabado. Del resto seguía teniendo el mismo encanto del cual muchos habían quedado prendados de él. Se quedo mirándolo por un instante, en el cual el chico le correspondía el gesto con cierto temor y a la vez con embelesamiento. Como si mirase a una víbora que esta a punto de devorarlo. O como si de aquello dependiese vivir o morir. Dependencia.

_Aun no podía verlo pero cada vez estaba más cerca de entenderlo…_

El pelinegro sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón con el cual empezó a limpiarle el pecho cuidadosamente, con un gesto totalmente opuesto al que había recibido las veces anteriores en sus encuentros con el Noé. ¿Por qué lo cuidaba? ¿Por qué lo trataba bien ahora?

- ¿Por…por qué haces esto?... – se aventuró a preguntar como un infante que no comprende lo que sus ojos ven, y espera la respuesta de un adulto.

- ¿Mh?¿No es evidente? Porque si te quedas así te picarán las hormigas mientras duermes… - replicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Cosa que Allen tomó como un insulto a su inteligencia.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡¿Por qué demonios me estas ayudando?! – reprochó el albino con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente. A Tyki le hizo gracia su expresión molesta y sonrío abiertamente.

- Oye, oye, no te molestes chaval. Ya esta – dijo con tranquilidad dando por finalizada su tarea. El torso de Allen estaba libre de aquella masa dulce. Las cerezas fueron removidas y ahora Tyki se las comía de un bocado. Del resto solo le quedaba la sensación pegajosa en todo el pecho.

Bajó la mirada. Ahora se sentía aun más humillado y confundido que antes, siendo ayudado y atendido por su verdugo. Y más que eso: empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que su destino ahora estaba en manos del moreno, y no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Inclusive de su mano dependía el que se sintiese más aliviado o desesperado.

Un minuto ¿de cuando acá Tyki tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir mejor o peor en una situación como esa?

La sensación de un tacto viscoso y húmedo lo devolvió a la realidad. Ahora se veía tomado por los hombros levemente con el torso inclinado, y el mayor degustando con su lengua de los rastros dulces que aun quedaban en su piel. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba con el contacto que no era para nada desagradable. Incluso la daba la impresión de que el Noé lo estaba tratando con… ¿cariño? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¿¡Y qué rayos hacía el permitiendo semejante trato!?

Pensó en apartarlo, sintió que debía apartarlo de su lado, sabía que no debía dejarlo seguir. Nuevamente sentía las fuerzas para resistirse y entendía que era el momento de usarlas otra vez. Pero algo era diferente. Había algo que no dejaba que eso pasase como en veces anteriores, algo que venía del fondo de su ser. Era un sentimiento que se alimentaba con cada caricia que el moreno le propinaba, y que doblegaba aquella titánica voluntad que tanto caracterizaba al exorcista. Aquella que lo había levantado en tantas ocasiones y que ahora cedía para dar vida a algo que Allen no conocía.

- Por qué… - aquello ni siquiera sonaba a una pregunta. Era más bien un susurro ahogado, un delirio que venía del interior del chico y escapaba de sus rosáceos labios.

- Porque te van a picar las hormigas, te dije… - dijo con naturalidad. No como una burla, sino como la broma que todos necesitan para sonreír un poco. Llenos de ironía.

Tyki sentía ese pecho respirar agitadamente, en un hipnotizante ritmo de sube y baja como el mecer de las olas. Sus sentidos se nublaban con el olor de esa piel blanca y suave como la de un recién nacido. Era como si estuviese tocando un ángel. Profanando el templo de un santo y ofendiendo a Dios con las caricias que le entregaba a su apóstol. ¡Oh! ¡Que bien se sentía… ser un autentico demonio!

Trazó en línea recta su trayectoria al inicio de su cuello, por el cual paso dejando un húmedo camino que se alargaba hasta llegar al mentón del chico. Sus labios estaban cerca de rozarle y la respiración del moreno se sentía tan cerca… Allen parecía no reaccionar. No. Parecía no querer reaccionar.

Una mano se escurrió tras su cuello para tomarle delicadamente, dándole un toque de sensualidad a la escena y buscando llevar al chico a donde él quería. Los labios de Tyki rozaron suavemente con las comisuras del niño, incitándolo, provocándolo y tentándolo a seguir, a que se dejase… a que cayese en la cuenta de que era terriblemente hermoso verlo tan dócil…

Y eso a él le gustaba. Que era lo excitante y peligroso del asunto.

_Ya caía en la cuenta…_

Entreabrió sus labios en un gesto de suplica, y Tyki los atrapó suavemente, moviendo los suyos propios en una dulce danza a la cual a Allen no le costaba corresponder… se aplacaba a su ritmo y se dejaba hacer. Se acomodó entre las piernas del chico para mayor facilidad de sus movimientos, tomando sus labios suavemente con los suyos y dejándolos escapar seguidamente. Con lentitud dejaba que su lengua entrase en la boca del niño para acariciar la suya fugazmente y volver a los roces; hasta que por fin consolido la unión del beso.

La lengua del moreno entró en la boca del niño sin oposición, buscando la de él y empezando a acariciarse sin prisas, suavemente, se percibían en frotes delicados y embriagantes. La mano que estaba apoyada en el hombro del chico se escurrió a su tierna espalda trazada con líneas delicadas, demarcando cada fibra que denotaban su fisonomía. Encontrando que en diferentes puntos de la misma el chico se arqueaba hermosamente con su roce, debilidades de las cuales él se regocijaba en electrizantes descargas de placer.

Dejó que el niño respirara un poco, con un hilillo de saliva que unía brevemente sus labios inferiores, para descender lentamente a su cuello. Allen sentía la respiración acelerada del moreno en su piel y también la suya propia acelerando su pulso. Su rostro inclinado hacía arriba con gesto suplicante y la mirada perdida, con un brillo nuevo. Lujuria.

Entonces sintió un gemido nacer de su garganta, el mayor había optado por juguetear un poco con una de sus tetillas sonrosadas, atrapándolas sensualmente con sus labios en constantes succiones que hacían delirar al pequeño. Rápidamente aquella zona se humedeció con la saliva del Noé, causando que para mayor gusto de aquel demonio el niño se estremeciese nerviosamente por el contraste de temperaturas que causaba el cálido aliento del seductor personaje.

Los juegos empezaban a calentarlos, no había pensamiento en ambos que nublasen ese deseo, sobretodo en Tyki, conocido fielmente como un calentón. Y haciendo gala de lo mencionado, este ya se encontraba con ambas manos presionando el trasero del niño mientras aquella lengua jugueteaba con el ombligo del menor y este le correspondía con suaves gemidos, perdiéndose cada vez más en el abismo que se había dejado caer, al cual aun no encontraba fin. Reaccionó cuando dejó de sentirlo en su centro para luego observarlo desviar su atención más abajo. Para ser precisos su entrepierna.

El niño le miro nerviosamente, pero sin intenciones de oponer resistencias al mayor. Como si de antemano supiese que no podía oponérsele. Ya no, y eso Tyki se lo había dejado claro no con palabras, sino con acciones. Lo esclavizaba a sus deseos, lo hacía pecar delante de su Dios, y para colmo, le hacía sentir que le gustaba. Y enserio le gustaba.

Abrió las piernas del albino de par en par, separándolas y dándole fácil acceso a su parte más noble y sensible, con la que todo ser humano sucumbe sin más. La saludo con una lamida a su falo a lo que el chico respondió con un gemido ahogado y un gesto de sorpresa que no desaparecía. Era como si fuese la primera vez que lo tocaban.

_Corrección, la primera vez que lo tocaban con su consentimiento._

Sin más, aquel miembro fue siendo atacado por incesantes lamidas que hacían vibrar al niño a su ritmo, aferrándose con desesperación a las sabanas en puños y manteniendo los ojos abiertos, con ademanes de apretar los parpados cuando el placer era demasiado para asimilarlo visualmente. Poco a poco fue endureciéndose y en ese punto el moreno optó por hacer que el chico se reventara aun más, introduciendo lentamente aquel pedazo en su boca, donde la muy conocida lengua de Tyki no daría tregua alguna a los espasmos y gemidos de Allen.

- Ah… Aaaahhh… ya… ya no…puedo… - susurraba el niño en gesto suplicante, con la espalda arqueada y temblorosa, apenas sosteniéndose con las manos apretadas firmemente en las sabanas de seda.

Era la verdad, ya no podía, y eso lo sabía el moreno mejor que nadie, pues sentía aquel trozo hincarse en su cavidad indicándole que faltaba poco. Con sus molares se cuadro cuidadosamente para presionar la punta del falo con estos, brindándole al pequeño un suave grito y un delicioso espasmo en toda su columna vertebral, una lagrimilla se había resbalado de los parpados del niño, recorriendo su mejilla mientras él gemía nervioso y desesperado por la nueva modalidad de Tyki para hacerle perder la cordura, la cual estaba funcionando perfectamente.

De un momento a otro termino por eyacular en la boca del moreno, haciéndolo suspirar ahogadamente por la sensación del calido fluido recorriendo su garganta. Este se separó arrastrando los labios húmedos sobre la piel del miembro empapado de sus fluidos. Allen suspiró y se dejo caer sobre el colchón agotado, con el pecho echo una bomba frenética en sube y baja. Tenía la cara empapada de sudor y dos salados broches brillantes adornando sus parpados.

- Vaya… eso si que ha estado intenso… - dijo el moreno en un tono suave y relajado para nada acorde con lo que acababa de hacer, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una pequeña mancha blanca de la comisura de los labios mientras aquellos ojos dorados suyos se clavaban como aguijones en la adorable expresión del chico. Totalmente dócil e inocente de su destino.

- …

La camisa de Tyki estaba empapada de sudor, levemente adherida a su torneado torso; al notar esto el chico sintió sus mejillas ardiendo por haberse fijado en un detalle como aquel y sobretodo porque le empezaba a parecer atrayente la fisonomía del moreno. Ahora empezaba a mirarle con otros ojos, con los cuales descubría un cuerpo de musculatura definida, con líneas bien torneadas que mostraban aquel porte intimidante, pero a su vez arrebatador, como el imán que repele y atrae según su conveniencia. Un maestro de la causa y un creador de consecuencias.

No sabía como definirlo, no podía explicarlo.

_Solo sentirlo._

El niño se incorporó de repente, colocándose apoyado en sus rodillas frente al Noé quien le miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos grises destilaban un brillo que cegaba levemente los pensamientos del moreno, quien no lograba intuir los sentimientos del chico. Era como ver una mezcla entre la inocencia más pura y el deseo más intenso. Deseo por él.

Lentamente las manos del niño desabotonaban la camisa de Tyki con cautela, descubriendo poco a poco lo que había vislumbrado hacía unos instantes, las demarcadas líneas musculares de su torso no se hicieron esperar para ser mostradas a sus ojos. Al sentir el tacto de esa piel oscura con sus manos y luego con su mejilla notó como ese ardor regresaba a él, un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo y le hacía enrojecer. Tímidamente empezó a dar tiernas lamidas al ombligo del moreno el cual miró con desconcierto al pequeño, para luego asentir con gesto comprensivo. El pequeño le observaba de a intervalos mientras acariciaba con su lengua la piel del Noé, notando este que el chaval tenía las mejillas encendidas y un semblante que le hacía ver como el tierno y comestible niñito que era.

Pero luego las cosas cambiaron de nivel, las inocentes manos del albino se abrían paso con lentitud en el pantalón del mayor, sacándole lo que seria una de sus sonrisas más espontáneas y satisfechas al ver hasta donde llegaban las acciones del infante, quien ya había acabado de dejar su miembro afuera y sin detenerse a observar el tamaño o la contextura, tomo el mismo entre sus manos haciendo que Tyki presionase los puños en tensión. Sin dejar de sonreír.

Empezó con tímidas lamidas en la punta del falo, haciendo que el moreno gimiese cortadamente, cosa que en los adentros del chico pareció agradarle, como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido de repente. Suspiro hondamente cuando esas húmedas caricias se extendieron por toda la zona dejando a un Tyki muy acalorado y no-tan-dominante como unos minutos antes. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujo en las comisuras de los labios del chico mientras lamia dedicadamente la porción, deleitándose con los gemidos entrecortados que nublaban de a poco la razón del Noé.

De un momento a otro ya lo había introducido en su diminuta cavidad bucal, dándose cuenta por si mismo del grosor de aquel miembro y de lo estrecha que era su boca para el moreno quien mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta y el rostro inclinado hacía arriba en un gesto sumiso, así como lo había estado el albino. De su garganta escapaban jadeos y gemidos entrecortados de placer y leve desquicio por las oleadas de sensaciones que el pequeño le hacía sentir en su pequeña boquita, acariciando entero su falo con su escurridiza lengua en el gesto más inocente y puro del mundo. Con un brillo de lujuria digno de un diablillo.

Cuando empezó a sentirlo endurecer en su boca, paso a dejar correr sus labios y su lengua con el pedazo aun dentro, moviéndose a un ritmo que sacaba de quicio los nervios de Tyki, quien firme cual de piedra permanecía sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo erguido, unicamente apretando los puños y temblando deliciosamente de placer. Cosa que sabía y para nada le era desagradable que el chico lo llevase un rato a su ritmo, si al final el resultado era el mismo.

_Tendría que matarlo tarde o temprano, y él ganaría_.

Grande fue la impresión del albino cuando sintió aquel líquido cálido correr por su garganta, era amargo y le provocó en sus adentros una leve sensación nauseabunda, más no se atrevió a vomitarlo fuera de sí; con los ojos cerrados lo había dejado pasar y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al sabor y la sensación de sentir a alguien correrse en su boca. Tyki suspiraba satisfecho y se estremecía levemente a consecuencias del orgasmo.

- Parece que te subestime chaval… realmente eres todo un… - no pudo completar su irónica frase, pues el chico se había abrazado a la cintura del mayor de forma tan desesperada y algo posesiva que le había hecho perder el hilo. Allen tenía la cara hundida en el abdomen del Noé quien le miraba con leve desconcierto, las manos del niño firmemente entrelazadas tras él se sentían desesperadas, como si suplicasen algo con toda su fe.

-… – hubo un corto silencio en el cual un ruego resonó en la cabeza del albino.

_Por favor no me dejes…_

_Sigue susurrando mi nombre en la oscuridad._

El moreno sonrió levemente, y tomando el rostro del albino entre sus manos echó una mirada a su cara, ambos ojos hechos dos ríos de fluidas lágrimas y sus mejillas levemente teñidas en carmín. Una expresión de lo más divina al parecer del sádico Noé.

- Si te pican las hormigas esta noche será por lo meloso que te vez… - susurró con una voz tan calmada y llena de dulzor que había quebrado en dos el corazón del niño.

Después de unos instantes de miradas arrebatadoras, Tyki se poso sobre los labios del niño y les beso dulcemente, como en su vida Allen había sido tratado. Irónicamente quien le hacía sentir tan bien era la persona que podía destruirlo.

Aprovechó el instante de duda del chico para separarse suavemente, y luego colocarse de un momento a otro tras el albino quien no comprendía absolutamente nada. Aun era demasiado ingenuo como para entender la clase de juegos que llevan los amantes. Le sentó sobre sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban ligeramente separadas y escondidas en las blancas sabanas. Le abrazó de la cintura atrayéndolo hacía si, sin que el chico opusiese resistencia alguna NA: ¿a estas alturas del partido serviría de algo? me pregunto y sintiendo aquel ardor al sentir la piel de su espalda dar contra el pecho del otro. Allen cerró los ojos con cierto aire calmado, intuyendo lo que aquello significaba, el estar así con aquel hombre que lo destruía y le hacía volar en sueños –quisiese o no-. No había nada que hacer, estaba a sus pies y para su desgracia se sentía realmente bien en sus manos.

Tyki respiraba pausadamente en su cuello, dando algunos ligeros besos en este mientras acomodaba bien su miembro en la entrada del albino. Él a diferencia de Allen no tenía nada que meditar, ya todo lo había decidido antes de llegar a la habitación y encontrarlo de nuevo. O quizás desde siempre, había resuelto que las cosas fuesen así. Y sonriendo como un Guasón entró de una sola embestida en el interior del menor.

Fue recibido con un ronco gemido y un leve arqueo en su espina, haciendo que el Noé se relamiese los labios mientras le tomaba de la cintura y le abrazaba en sus piernas. El de níveos cabellos se veía estremecer por el placer y la desesperación de la situación misma y de no poder hacer nada con lo que le hacía sentir. Simplemente era demasiado para él. Un niño apenas.

El Noé le daba lentas pero delirantes embestidas que hacían sucumbir al exorcista, quien tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar y llamar la atención de los huéspedes de la mansión. El moreno veía nublada su razón por el placer que le daba el estar tan apretado en el interior del chico, incluso podía sentir sus venas hinchándose en su interior dándole descargas de éxtasis en todo su cuerpo el cual sentía reventar quizás tanto como el del chico.

Lo atrajo más dentro de sí, lo que hizo que Allen ahogara un grito como le era humanamente posible. No estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo tan adentro y empezaba a sentir que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento, que sangraría de nuevo y tener que enfrentarse al dolor… más ahora era diferente, porque se había dejado caer y no tenía miedo de lo que Tyki le hiciese, ya no tenía nada, ya no habían esperanzas que albergaran en él, de un momento a otro iba a morir sin saber nada de la Orden y sus amigos. Todo lo que le quedaba era ese abismo al cual su verdugo lo había arrojado.

- Aaaahhh… Ty-Tyki… - susurraba el pequeño ahogado en gemidos entrecortados por sus jadeos, causa de las embestidas a su ser. Había sonado igual de sensual que la última vez que le escuchó decir su nombre así, al borde del delirio y la locura. Completamente suyo. Una visión que excitaba los sentidos del mayor, incitándole a ir aun más lejos.

- Mmmmm… eso es chaval… eso es… así me gustas… - decía el mencionado en la puerta de la oreja de Allen, quien se estremecía en sus brazos y lo sentía vibrar en su cuerpo con cada embestida que perforaba su ser. Él también estaba al borde de sus delirios.

La diestra del mayor tomo con suavidad el miembro del pequeño, el que ahora tendría que reventarse además con las lascivas caricias que el dedo pulgar le daba a la punta de su falo. El albino gimió aun más intensamente, intentando vanamente acallar los sonidos de su garganta en lo que podía, temeroso de que algún inocente abriese la puerta llamado por los ruidos y les encontrase así. Y tuviesen que parar…

Por el contrario eso a Tyki no le preocupaba demasiado. Se veía bastante entregado a la situación de ambos. A Allen no le cabía en la cabeza que existiese un ser tan retorcido, pervertido y sádico como aquel hombre que le hacía bailar al son que quería.

Creyó que era el momento, y el moreno aumento la velocidad de las embestidas en el chico, al cual sosteniendo con una sola mano su cadera le orientaba para que él solo se moviese al compás de sus movimientos. El chico ya no hallaba como morderse la lengua para acallar sus gritos por el dolor y el placer que le producía sentirle tan desgarrador en sus paredes, no quería saber hasta donde pretendía Tyki empalarlo y ni siquiera sabía si había más de "hasta donde llegar". Todo de lo que estaba seguro era que… ya no podía más.

De una vez ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como las oleadas del éxtasis nublaban sus sentidos por unos instantes y dejaban que aquella sensación de humedad los embriagara. Tal como la última vez, sentía húmedo su interior al punto de percibir como el líquido se desbordaba de su ser. Tyki jadeaba sudado y esperaba a que el pequeño se relajase para salir, cosa que no paso, pues se encontraba abrazándolo reconfortándolo, un abrazo al cual Allen se entregó, sonriendo de medio labio.

Ambos cayeron en la cama sin separarse aún, con el mayor abrazándole de la cintura y el pequeño entrelazando sus dedos en aquellas manos notablemente más grandes que las suyas. Allen suspiró entre cansado y…

_Feliz_.

Sonrientes cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Ya empezaba a caer en la cuenta… de aquellos sentimientos…

_Ya caía…_

* * *

Primero que nada gracias por los reviews veo que también hay quienes disfrutan de la buena tortura xD

Se les quiere. Me amo (¿?)

Bye bee

**Et in Arcadia ego - The r****ise of Clown **


	3. Manzanas Doradas Discordia

Sin más, continuemos con la rapsodia.

Muchisimas gracias a Yami RosenkreuZ, GRavity Girl, aisha y en especial a Elipthi Khanon por los reviews ; ;

Disclaimer: DGM no me pertenece. De ser así… Dios ustedes saben que pasaría, no hace falta decirlo en cada cap, whatever xD Tyki is big wonderful n/n so sexy.

Enjoy

**Whispers in the Dark**

* * *

**.:Manzanas Doradas:. Discordia y Escape.**

Sonrientes cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Ya empezaba a caer en la cuenta… de aquellos sentimientos…

_Ya caía…_

--

Aquella noche llovía impetuosamente, a través de los amplios ventanales de la habitación se apreciaba un paisaje oscuro y siniestramente frío. Cosa que agradaba mucho al hombre que se encontraba cómodamente sentado y apoyando su espalda en el marco. Embelesado con el resplandor de los relámpagos que se asomaban a iluminar su semblante, el cual estaba en rígida inexpresividad meditabunda, como si aquel panorama fuera de la casa fuese lo más interesante de este mundo.

Solo un suspiro con sabor a resina fue lo que rompió en él su gesto indiferente. Estaba preocupado, por primera vez en tanto tiempo estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano menor. Ese idiota, vagabundo, cretino, impulsivo… sobretodo impulsivo. En la familia no había nadie mejor que él que conociese esa faceta de Tyki. Tan tranquilo y relajado, nadie imaginaria que tras aquella silueta había un hombre intenso, apasionado, y con el poder de dejar la marca que quiera donde quiera y cuando quiera. Si, esa era la clase de persona que conocía Sheryl Kamelot en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaban a aquel punto, donde todo se resumía en él. Ese niño de cabellos blancos con una marca que lo fichaba como un ente maldito. Tenía que ser así, para que Tyki se obsesionase tanto en su vano orgullo por tenerlo en sus manos, ese exorcista tenía que estar maldito. No solo lo decía por su hermano también por su pequeña Road, quien había sido la primera en antojarse del mocoso. Ah joder, ¿pero quién se creía ese chico para causar todo ese revuelo en su familia? ¿Y por qué se preocupaba tanto? Después de todo lo tenían cautivo y controlado, en la mansión que seguro sería su tumba. ¿Entonces por qué…sentía ese oscuro presentimiento rozándole el hombro derecho… tan cerca de su oído… listo para decirle con soltura lo que estaba por acontecer…?

- Ioh Sheryl ¿Que haces aquí tan solo y a oscuras? – inquirió la voz del Conde del Milenio muy cerca de su oído. Al susodicho casi le da un infarto del susto que le había pegado su querido señor.

- ¡Co-Conde! ¿¡Pero qué hace aquí a estas horas!? – exclamó al borde del colapso. Esa repentina aparición del Conde y su cercanía para con él le puso los nervios de punta. La sonrisa del personaje resplandeció terroríficamente cuando la cegadora luz de un relámpago dio de lleno con los vidrios de las ventanas.

- Solo paseaba, esta noche esta especialmente hermosa ¿no crees?

- Ciertamente… bueno, creo que es hora de que yo me vaya a la cama.

El ministro se incorporó con porte elegante, haciendo el ademán de retirarse del salón que dormía a oscuras, pero la mano que el Conde poso en su hombro lo detuvo. Pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Como a quien pillan con intenciones oscuras.

- No vayas a despertar a Tyki-pon y al muchacho…

Sintió que el corazón se le había parado en seco al escucharlo, se giró hacía su interlocutor.

- Entiendo como te sientes Sheryl, pero esto es algo en lo cual _no podemos hacer nada._

- ¡Pe-pero Conde! ¿Qué quiere decir con qué no podemos hacer nada? – sonaba perturbado. Temiendo lo peor para Tyki.

¿Por qué el Milenario decía qué: "_no podemos hacer nada_"?

Ese exorcista estaba en sus manos. ¡Como se atrevía a convertirse en una amenaza de la noche a la mañana!

- No comprendo Conde… - dijo finalmente. Desesperado.

- No es necesario que lo entiendas, Sheryl. Tu solo confía un poco en Tyki-pon. Después de todo es de él de quien hablamos ¿no? – la voz del Milenario sonaba especialmente confiada, como si estuviese seguro de que todo iría bien para todos.

-…

- Tyki es especial, desde que se unió a nuestra familia lo supe, que algo grande estaba destinado para él. Tengo grandes expectativas para ese tonto. El poseedor de la Voluntad – puntualizó haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

- Sigo sin comprender porque esta tan seguro de eso.

- Es el único que puede frenarlo Sheryl… y el chico también… es el único que puede destruirlo – la tranquilidad con la que el Conde hablaba de aquello horrorizaba grandemente al ministro. Un haz de luz ilumino por breves instantes la recamara, dejando ver las sombras de ambos personajes. En tensión.

- Pero ¿¡Entonces me esta diciendo que Tyki puede ser…!? – el Conde no le dejo continuar y tomo la palabra.

- Así como la materia oscura puede destruir la Inocencia, la Inocencia puede destruir la materia oscura. Ambas se encuentran conectas en un precioso balance… - dijo dejando aquella frase en aire de suspenso por varios segundos.

- Así son Tyki y Allen Walker. El bien y el mal en constante equilibrio. Ambas luchando por prevalecer sobre la otra y sobrevivir a sus diferencias. Una guerra que lleva milenios desarrollándose hasta la noche de hoy… - susurraba mientras su imponente silueta era resaltada con el resplandor de un nuevo relámpago.

-…- Sheryl solo podía permanecer en silencio.

- La única diferencia en este caso sería que… nuestro querido exorcista no quiera seguir peleando – soltó repentinamente, con cierto aire divertido.

- ¿Qué no quiera…? ¿Quiere decir qué…? – las dudas empezaban a despejarse como nubes en el cielo.

- Puede que si, puede que no. Buenas noches Sheryl…- dijo sin dar más explicaciones sobre el asunto. Dejando a aquel hombre con sentimientos encontrados, entre la intriga y la preocupación. Si, la preocupación no desaparecía de su corazón.

- Tyki…

--

No fueron precisamente los truenos quienes le despertaron de lo que le parecía un letargo. Sentía como si su cuerpo poco a poco se reanimase debido al entumecimiento de sus músculos, era extraño, como si su alma hubiese viajado años luz lejos de su identidad corporal. A juzgar por lo que había visto con los ojos cerrados… tenía que ser así ¿verdad?

Lo estaba recordando.

_**Sueño**_

_Cegado por el tenue resplandor dorado de aquel nebuloso espacio andaba de a poco, dando cortos pasos sin dirección alguna, siendo atraído algo parecido a un estado de trance. Pese a eso se sentía seguro, como en un sueño donde sabes que nada malo va a pasarte, o como un divino escenario. El niño se sentía en paz, su pecho respiraba una tranquilidad que no había sentido hace mucho desde que estaba con su padre adoptivo. Inclusive sonreía levemente con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_Debía de ser como en una de esas apariciones divinas de las que los religiosos hablan. ¿Acaso ya Dios lo había llamado junto a él? ¿Lograría ver a un ángel?_

_Lo más cercano a uno, si._

_- Allen…Allen kun…_

_- Esa voz… no puede ser…- se llevo las manos a los ojos para estrujarlos como si no diese crédito a lo que poco a poco iba vislumbrándose en la calida penumbra._

_Le sonreía, si, esa era una de las sonrisas que solía dedicarle en cuanto le divisaba en los pasillos de la Orden para darle sus buenos días. Eran sus ojos violeta, su ahora larga y hermosa cabellera verde que ondeaba en sus bellos hombros. Vestía de blanco cual doncella divina y la calidez que su presencia irradiaba le llenaba el alma. Regresándolo de una dulce muerte. Su vista empezaba a empañarse mientras que de su boca no salía sonido alguno, aunque su intención fuese decir algo sin saber bien que._

_- Lenalee…_

_Sus brazos le rodearon, y él se recargo en estos como un niño pequeño buscando un refugio en el regazo de su madre. Allen lloraba en el cuello de la que antes fue su amiga, su compañera por la cual daría la vida y lo que no tuviese para salvarla. Su primer amor. _

_- Ya todo esta bien, Allen kun… - le susurraba dulcemente al oído. Las lagrimas y los hipidos se disolvieron en un pacifico silencio._

_- Si… todo esta bien… me alegro de que estés bien aquí… - le respondió tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, que mal era disimulando que hasta Lenalee en apariciones sabía perfectamente que el albino estaba conteniendo sus sentimientos encontrados que le producían su nudo en el pecho._

_He aquí la triste realidad, ella era una aparición, algo efímero. Nunca más real._

Él la mato… cierto.

_- Te fallé…no pude evitar que te fueras…del mundo que tanto amabas y defendías – su voz irradiaba una profunda tristeza, el chico se apego más a ella como si tratara de impedir que se fuera de nuevo. Como si aun pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo._

_En cambio a eso, Lenalee le sonrió con una tranquilidad y compresión tan profunda e intangible que Allen pareció levemente contrariado al mirarle a los ojos. Había paz en el corazón de la china._

_- Esta bien… se que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance y estuviste conmigo hasta el final – al decir esto el chico apretó sus puños en la espalda de la joven, desesperado e impotente – pero, ahora ya no hay dolor que me alcance ni penas que me agobien. Estoy muerta Allen kun…_

_Nuevamente rompió en un llanto seco. _

_- Pero... ¡yo pude cambiar eso! Si lo hubiese hecho mejor… si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso... ¡pude haberte salvado y no tuvieras que habernos abandonado Lenalee! – las lagrimas le empañaban la visión, sentía como le ardía el rostro de impotencia, de rabia hacía sí mismo. Le temblaba la mandíbula así como las manos firmemente cerradas en la espalda de la chica, quien no cambiaba para nada su expresión de ensueño._

_- Entiendo… pero no eres el único que se siente así ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que los demás están igual que tu…_

_Los demás, sus amigos, Komui, el departamento científico ¡Todos lamentan tu partida!_

_- Lenalee…_

_Ahora ella sonríe __sabiendo lo que estas sintiendo__. Lo que todos sienten._

_Es porque esta muerta, que no puede sentir dolor ¿verdad? _

_Allen empezaba a entenderlo. La muerte era un descanso para las almas. Incluso de los sentimientos que en vida les llenaban._

_Su amiga ya no sufría más, y debería estar feliz por eso, sin embargo para Allen una muerte más no es solo una muerte más._

_- Allen kun… tu aun estas con vida… aun puedes regresar…_

_-… yo._

_- Ellos también deben de estar preocupados por ti._

_Sus palabras le hicieron reaccionar poco a poco, entendía a lo que se refería. Sus amigos: Lavi, Krory, Kanda, Miranda, Komui y los del departamento… al igual que a Lenalee, a él también lo estarían buscando con desesperación. Con en constante terror de tener que enfrentarse a __una perdida más._

_- Chicos…_

_- Tienes que regresar… Allen kun… ellos te necesitan…- el chico alzo la mirada para encontrarse con dos gotas brillantes en sus ojos purpúreos. Muy a pesar de que ya no compartían el mismo plano, sentían lo mismo por sus queridos amigos. Aunque la muerte la hubiese alcanzado, ella seguía amando a las personas que tanto defendió en vida._

_-… tienes razón… tengo que regresar…- dijo más para sí mismo que para la chica, la cual sonrío ampliamente dejando correr las lagrimas que le hacía derramar la felicidad._

_La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se separaba de aquel abrazo, tomando ambas manos del peliblanco. En especial en la que residía su inocencia._

_- Puedes salvarlos… aun puedes hacer mucho Allen kun… tu lo prometiste ¿no es así? dijiste que nos salvarías a todos… a akumas y humanos por igual…_

_- …_

_- Salva sus almas…protege a aquellos que tanto ame… que tanto amo… - aquellas lagrimas se hacían mas intensas luchando por no convertirse en un llanto – por favor… resguarda sus preciosas vidas y no caigas Allen kun… _

_¡No caigas!_

_Ambas manos se posaron en las mejillas de la joven como en aquella vez en el arca, la mirada de Allen era tranquila, feliz, como si hubiese recuperado lo que tanto necesitaba para seguir caminando. Removió con suavidad las lagrimas de la chica quien le miraba sonriente, más aun, llena de gozo por ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos. Lo que realmente caracterizaba al exorcista de cabellos blancos._

_Su determinación._

_- No te preocupes Lenalee, te prometo que regresaré para cumplir con mi palabra… seguiré caminando por el sendero que yo elegí…yo… ¡voy a salvarlos! – exclamó con jubilo, había jurado que su amiga había dicho algo como: "me alegro, estoy feliz"_

_Para cuando se había dado cuenta la chica había desaparecido. Como si el lugar la hubiese evaporado y borrado su presencia vuelta efímera. _

_No, ya no era así. Él sabía que Lenalee jamás los había abandonado. Su espíritu y el amor por su familia la mantenían entre ellos. En su interior, donde nadie lograría arrancarla. Donde nadie podría apartarla de su lado._

_- Gracias… Lenalee…_

_Gracias._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Volvía a tener esa mirada en el semblante, el calor que el encuentro con Lenalee le había abrigado aun no desaparecía, no. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser dándole fuerzas, impulsándole a saltar de aquella sabana y salir huyendo de la casa valiéndole que afuera se desatase el mismísimo diluvio universal. Todo lo que importaba es que ahora tenía fuerzas para seguir y que nada lo detendría.

Pero sin embargo no lo hacía, aun existía algo que retenía al exorcista de cabellos blancos.

Sus ojos rodaron hacía la persona que yacía durmiente a su lado como una equivocación, aquel que había abrazado su cuerpo inanimado mientras él se encontraba con su compañera caída. No pudo evitarlo, sentía que su sola presencia le obligaba a permanecer allí. Con él.

Por breves segundos pudo ver con claridad su rostro relajado debido al haz de luz que dejaban los relámpagos, el sonido de los truenos solo eran mera decoración del escenario. Allen no lo pudo evitar, pasar con mucha suavidad la punta de los dedos de la mano humana por el rostro del moreno, detallar hasta el más ínfimo detalle en sus facciones como lo era aquel lunar debajo de su ojo. Pasaba el tiempo y sentía que su voluntad le pesaba, le ardía. Había algo que le dolía en el fondo de su alma, algo que jamás imagino que fuese a pasar. Si se veía tan humano…

_Ya cayó en la cuenta. _

Un nudo en su garganta y ganas de llorar hasta el cansancio. El chico sabía que no había tiempo para eso, ya no. Sus amigos le esperaban, ellos si estarían llorando por él y por Lenalee. No era justo para nadie.

Menos para él.

Una sonrisa triste fue lo único que dejo en aquella habitación. A Allen nunca le gustaron las despedidas, y mucho menos una como esa. Donde solo él sentía que cargaba consigo mismo. Con aquello que seguía apretándole el pecho, impidiéndole respirar su libertad.

Y entonces huyo, sin mirar atrás. Otra mirada por equivocación y sería su ruina.

-… - un par de ojos castaños se abrieron notando el vacío de su cuarto. Como si siempre lo hubiese sabido.

--

Afuera todo era penumbra y el cielo solo era iluminado por los relámpagos furiosos y hambrientos de partir en dos lo que estuviese a su alcance. En las calles de piedras duras se formaban los pozos que las gotas salpicaban y llenaban en abundancia. La brisa traía el frío del invierno cercano, abatiendo hasta el corazón más calido que rozase.

En este caso, solo el del pequeño niño.

Corría a todo lo que sus pies daban, los grandes charcos de lodo manchaban la única prenda que llevaba encima. Empapado, sudando frío y con la vista empañada. No había resistido y ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Esta vez sin detenerse.

Le dolía la planta de los pies, como si el suelo de piedra le rebanase la piel con cada trote, ya las yemas le sangraban y los rasguños le ardían en carne viva, levemente suavizados por la anestesia que brindaba el frío de la tormenta. Difícilmente se orientaba con el paraje tan empañado y oscuro, seguramente los faroles que debería alumbrar sus pasos se habrían averiado por los rayos.

Muy a pesar de eso el seguía en su ruta de escape.

_Mientras él tomaba el traje que le correspondía lucir esa noche…_

Opto por seguir por lo que distinguía era la calle principal que conectaba con el centro de la ciudad, allí le era más fácil ubicarse o era lo que creía. Al detenerse en la plaza central a la que había llegado sintió que el corazón estaba por salirse de su garganta, las heridas que habían cicatrizado empezaban a abrirse molestándole tremendamente. Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta del gran esfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde que empezó a correr, cada vez más lejos de la mansión de los Kamelot.

Pero no podía detenerse, ¡ahora no! No paso mucho para que empezase de nuevo su maratón con meta hacía la Orden. Sentía que a medida que intensificaba el ritmo sus pies se hacían ligeros, ya nos los sentía y su cuerpo era tan liviano como el de un ave, incluso creía que en cualquier momento despegaría los pies del suelo y alzaría un vuelo lejos de ese mar de dulces sueños y siniestro dolor.

_Mientras él se abotonaba la blanca camisa de seda._

Apretaba los parpados, prefería mantener los ojos cerrados para que el agua de la lluvia no le estorbase, o esa era la excusa que daba. ¿Por qué tenía que excusarse con sí mismo? Si solo él era su diario de confianza donde podía desahogarse y sincerarse, no había motivo para engañarse a estas alturas. Si acaso pretendía con eso borrar las huellas que dejan los recuerdos. Evitar ver las marcas en su piel.

No se dio cuenta de que había perdido totalmente el sentido de la dirección y ahora su desvío le conducía por el bosque que limitaba con la ciudad. Sus piernas estaban empapadas por el barro que su trote salpicaba hasta los muslos, la camisa estaba totalmente adherida a su torso y le hacía incomoda la respiración que se encontraba bastante agitada. Pero esos detalles no los veía el albino, no. El ya no podía ver hacía donde debía ir, a donde escapar.

A donde no este…

_Mientras él ajusta la cinta del cuello reflejando en el espejo._

Las heridas empiezan a dolerle, ya la camisa esta teñida en una mancha carmesí que el muchacho recién nota al fijarse de donde viene el dolor. Hace una pausa y se detiene en medio de un sendero de árboles. El cielo ruge violentamente pero él ni se sobresalta, esta demasiado ocupado consigo mismo como para alarmarse por cosas que no pueden tocarlo. Se recuesta en el tronco de uno dejando que su espalda se reconforte con la superficie de la madera, viéndolo como un descanso a su empresa.

No se atreve a abrir los ojos, los mantiene firmemente cerrados, no le interesa saber en que parte del bosque esta o si va por buen camino. Todo lo que quiere es llegar a su destino. Se equivoca. Todo lo que quiere es no encontrarlo en las sombras. Que no le halle, que jamás le encuentre.

_Ya tiene el saco puesto y como toque final se coloca el sombrero de copa alta sobre su cabeza… se ajusta los guantes y…_

Va por él

Un grito de desesperación nace de su garganta cual rugido causado por la herida, la rabia, el dolor. Allen trata de prolongar el sonido como puede con el vano propósito de extirpar ese nudo que no le deja continuar, como consecuencia acabo en un ataque de tos seca en la cual solo consiguió expulsar coágulos de sangre.

Parece una convulsión y no esta muy lejos de serlo. La temperatura del ambiente y las condiciones del niño eran las más propicias para que acabase con la lengua estancada y muriese de asfixia en el suelo arrodillado. Sangrando más y más y…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas permanecer ahí eh? Chaval…

La tos ceso. Todo quedo en silencio.

Sus ojos rodaron inevitablemente hacía el dueño de esa voz, temiendo el encuentro fatal pero igualmente haciéndole frente.

Ahí estaba. El origen de sus pesadillas.

- Anda… que es ese aspecto tan lamentable que tienes… - susurraba profundamente con ironía.

Las gotas de agua no lo alcanzaban, ni siquiera le rozaban gracias a su habilidad de rechazo. Llevaba un elegante traje negro como sus acostumbrados atuendos en su lado negro como Noé. Sus dorados ojos se centraban en el rostro del chico como un depredador que tiene cara a cara a su presa acorralada e indefensa. Calmado y con el porte relajado que le caracterizaba fue acercándose con lentitud hacía el albino. Saboreando cada centímetro con el que se aproximaba a la criatura que hacía el esfuerzo por reincorporarse y alejarse de él. Defenderse.

- ¡Crow Clown! – exclamó reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban muy a pesar de las heridas y la fatiga que se cernían sobre él. Pero si no hacía algo no podría regresar, jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos y rompería la promesa que le había hecho a Lenalee.

Y era seguro… que no volvería a escapar de las garras de él.

- Vamos… no hace falta ser tan agresivo – decía con total despreocupación, casi confiado.

- Aléjate… ya déjame en paz… - más que una advertencia, se escuchaba como una amenaza.

- Oye, oye esas no son cosas que deberías decir después de que paso lo que paso… - suscitó con cinismo al tiempo seguía en su plan de acercamiento, paso a paso.

- ¡ALEJATE! – chilló más que desesperado. Lleno de rabia.

Y en un intento de ir a por su agresor, se levanto apuntando la afiladísima garra al pescuezo del mayor que para su sorpresa ni se inmuto con su reacción. Justo cuando iba a asestar el golpe fatal ya que Tyki si quiera había revelado defensa alguna, el brillo de aquella inocencia se apago. El cielo volvía a tronar.

- ¿Q-qué paso?... mi… inocencia… - solo le cubría el manto blanco del bufón, pero su brazo había regresado a su estado anterior. Pasivo y entumido. No pudo sostenerse más en pie por las múltiples heridas sangrantes que ahora empañaban su capa y el suelo. Había caído.

- Creo que no debiste sobre esforzarte chaval…

Suspiró cansado de la escena tan lastimera que estaba protagonizando el joven de níveos cabellos. Más que disfrutarlo le daba pena, disgusto. Rabia. Si, era eso lo que sentía: la rabia de que nuevamente le desafiase y fuese en contra de sus deseos ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de qué lo tenía en sus manos y podía aplastarlo si quería? ¿¡Por qué!?

_¿Por qué no podía tenerlo… solo para él?_

Nuevamente ese sentimiento le nublaba lentamente los sentidos, como un aura sangrienta que palpaba su ser y ordenaba tomar la vida del muchacho. Se sitúo junto a él agachándose, observando su rostro pálido y húmedo. A estas alturas sus mejillas estarían heladas por la temperatura a la que estaba expuesto. Yacía totalmente inmóvil, debatiéndose entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, sabía que el chico tenía presente que pasaría si se dejaba caer en brazos del sueño. No despertaría jamás.

- Que lamentable… - decía como si fuese él quien tuviese pena del destino del exorcista.

-… - el chico le sostenía débilmente la mirada, resuelto a mantenerle el gesto hasta que no pudiese más…

Aquello irrito grandemente al Noé del Placer.

- Voy a cumplir lo que prometí.

-…

- Tomare tu vida.

Lo último que había dicho lo escucho como un susurro apenas audible, frío y carente de emoción alguna, como si estuviese ante un autómata. Hizo el esfuerzo de reincorporarse muy a pesar de su lamentable estado y de que las heridas en su torso le doliesen ardidamente, pero el pie de Tyki se lo impidió regresándolo humillantemente al suelo.

- Se acabo, chaval. Hasta aquí te llevo el camino.

- Ca-mino…

No sonreía como se lo había imaginado tantas veces cuando idealizaba las posibles escenas en las cuales volvía a tener cara a cara al chico para acabar con su existencia y borrarlo de una vez. Era totalmente diferente a lo que había pensado, y era porque sus motivos empezaban a verse distintos a los anteriores al suceso del arca.

El niño le gustaba, le quería, _le amaba._

Y lo venía a ver ahora que estaba a punto de matarlo.

- Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte cuando se vean en el infierno…

Allen lo escucho y tanto como lo comprendió reaccionó por el impulso de la sangre hirviéndole de rabia, consiguiendo activar su inocencia una vez más, siendo envuelto en la divina luz verdosa que brindaba una nueva esperanza para el chico. Para lograr un milagro.

- No te la pondré tan fácil, Tyki Mikk… - gruñó el peliblanco reincorporándose con dificultad nuevamente, siendo envuelto por el Clown Belt y la deslumbrante luz de la inocencia que centellaba vivamente en aquella oscuridad del bosque. Otro relámpago amenazante quebró el cielo nublado.

- Veremos cuanto te dura la escenita, dudo que sea por mucho tiempo… - susurraba confiado.

- No me subestimes… te lo diré una sola vez… si insistes en frenarme, en detenerme… si sigues interfiriendo en el camino que yo escogí… ¡voy a tener que sacarte del medio a como de lugar!

_Arrancarte de mí._

Un choque, garra contra los haces de luz purpúreos de la mano del hombre, ambos rivalizando ferozmente. El cielo se mostraba tormentoso ambientando el escenario similar al de un Apocalipsis. Allen luchaba no solo contra Tyki, sino además contra el dolor de sus heridas y el de su alma que ardía bravía en contra de si misma, una parte de él –a pesar de que no lo reconocía y se negaba a hacerlo – quería permanecer con ese asesino de lo que amaba, dejarse caer de una vez y sucumbir para no seguir viendo tanto dolor. Y que sus lágrimas se las llevasen los besos de ese hombre.

Era precisamente eso lo que debía impedir que pasase a toda costa. Por sus amigos, por Lenalee, por su deber como exorcista. Por la promesa hecha a Mana.

Todo menos por sí mismo. Al final comprendió aquella sutil diferencia entre aquello que hacemos por los demás y nosotros mismos y lo que hacemos simplemente por nosotros mismos.

Un grito ahogado, Tyki le había dado con una de sus descargas en el abdomen abriendo más la herida y haciendo que el pasto se tiñese de carmesí con la sangre de Allen. Se acerco a él quien estaba acongojado en el suelo por el dolor y la impotencia de que su cuerpo no diese para más, ya empezaba a costarle el mantener la sincronización con la inocencia. La luz empezaba a apagarse.

Le tomo del cuello alzándolo hasta que el rostro del chico estuvo al nivel del suyo, le miraba con aquella expresión que causaba la lujuria por la sangre que despertaba en el mayor. Sadismo. El semblante cansado y gastado del exorcista le satisfacía enormemente, como si sintiese que volvía a tener el control sobre él. Allen estuvo a punto de aprovechar muy bien esa distracción para asestarle un golpe en la clavícula. Pero solo apunto.

Le dio un vuelco en el corazón el sentir de nuevo los labios del moreno besar los suyos, suavemente, sin demandas ni agresividad… había cierta ternura en las caricias que le propinaba dentro de su boca, como si esta vez si quisiera degustarla con lentitud, sentirla por más tiempo. El niño acabo por sucumbir, se había dado cuenta de que a eso era a lo único que no podía oponerse. Al calor de sus besos.

No se había dado cuenta del frío que sentían sus labios hasta que sintió el calor de sus besos reanimar su boca entumida.

Luego como si una flecha mortal le atravesase la cien anunciándole la tragedia. Un desgarrador dolor se apodero de su cerebro, como un golpe le había llegado, en los labios de él quien seguía besándole con dulce ensueño. La mano ensangrentada del mayor sobresalía de la espalda del albino que empezaba a empaparse en una cortina de sangre.

Le atravesó el pecho.

Poco a poco sintió sus fuerzas morir, mientras seguía correspondiendo a las caricias de Tyki como si así lograse salvarse, este inmuto continuaba degustando con sumo placer el calido interior de la boca del chico, jugueteando con su lengua y succionándola buscando sacar todo el néctar que pudiera. Allen empezaba a sentir los efectos de la pérdida de sangre y su vista comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, ya no sentía ningún miembro de su cuerpo, unicamente el calor que conservaba en los labios.

Sus ojos acabaron por cerrarse, sus labios se movían cada vez con más lentitud hasta que llego la inmovilidad. El pulso se le detuvo y todo rastro de esperanza murió junto con el espíritu de lucha del exorcista. Allen Walker el destructor del tiempo había caído.

Con lentitud fue deslizando su brazo por el agujero que había hecho en el pecho del chico, buscando no estropear demasiado su cuerpo. La manga entera estaba teñida en sangre y ni hablar de su traje en general, logro salpicar demasiado.

Le dejo en el suelo boca arriba para darse un momento para observarlo con ojos entrecerrados, con una mueca poco satisfecha, incomoda. Aquella sensación empezaba a dejarle un vacío que desgarraba sus entrañas, la cara del niño muerto solo le hacía sentirse peor, como si no hubiese tenido el resultado que esperaba. ¿O estaría arrepintiéndose?

No tiene porque estar arrepentido de nada…

Después de todo el destruye todo aquello que ama, como los humanos…

Como él…

¿O no era eso lo que querías…Tyki Mikk?

Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, el chico esta muerto.

Y los muertos no pueden ser resucitados... ¿verdad?

…

* * *

Ok .. Ya se que me van a matar por hacer esto pero xP vamos ¿a qué no fue lindo el cap?

Muchos saludos a todos n.n besos y abrazos. Gracias por el apoyo y seguirle leyendo.

En cuanto a Allen ¿quién sabe? Veamos que nos dice la siguiente manzana (¿?)

Bye bee

**Et in Arcadia ego -The rise of clown-**


	4. Un final

Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte n.n han sido de gran ayuda para lograr definirme en lo que va para este muy esperado capitulo final.

Al final la historia acabo por conmoverme en lo más profundo, en especial en el capitulo tres que aunque no tuviese contenido para adultos puedo decir que fue el que más disfrute hacer y el que más me costo.

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews n-n no soy de esas autoras que reciben taantos comentarios y sinceramente eso me ayuda a valorar cada palabra de ustedes mis lectores .

Este capitulo carece de nombre... no tiene sentido que lo tenga la verdad.

Sin más aquí vamos y hasta una próxima vez.

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man no me pertenece os digo u.u de ser así Allen morirá en manos de Tyki x3 así como en el cap anterior. Un final muy fangirl xD.

…Enjoy

**Whispers in the Dark**

* * *

…

**Domingo 19 de Julio**

Después de la tormenta, siempre llega la calma.

La mañana de aquel día, el cuerpo del exorcista Allen Walker es encontrado.

Tendido en el césped teñido del carmesí de su sangre, dormido placidamente, helado como un témpano y pálido como la nieve que abrigo a Lenalee en su partida.

Ese pensamiento aturdió la mente del Jr.

No hay rastro de la herida mortal que causase su sueño, solo la mancha que determinaba el asesinato del menor pero nada más, el rostro del albino refleja paz, como si solo durmiese, tal cual como encontraron a la china. Lavi apretó los puños nuevamente.

- Deja eso ya, aun respira – dijo el japonés después de varios minutos de silencio. Este sujetaba al chico en sus brazos.

- ¿¡Lo dices enserio Yu!?

- ¿Tengo alguna razón para mentir ahora, estupido conejo? – replico este con sarcasmo. No le hacía la menor gracia.

- Pues… pero, parece que ha perdido mucha sangre… y no hay heridas que expliquen eso… - dijo el pelirrojo observando el cuerpo del pequeño. Ni un solo rasguño que explicase lo sucedido.

- Se lo explicaremos después a Komui, puede que encuentre la respuesta a esto – el samurai hablaba con voz fría y pensante – de lo que podemos estar seguros es que al parecer no lo quieren fuera de esta guerra… - sonaba más para si mismo que para su oyente. También lo meditaba.

- Entiendo – sonrió más tranquilo – nee me alegro que Allen este con vida… al fin esta pesadilla terminó.

- Che… estupido brote de habas… ya vera cuando despierte, me las pagara por todo el barullo que armo su descuido en la Orden – espeto Kanda irritado, girándose para emprender camino hacía el cuartel.

Él nipón también estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado. A su manera claro.

--

**Una semana después del regreso de Allen a la Orden… Domingo 26 de Julio.**

Al principio todo es borroso, no tiene noción del tiempo ni de la realidad misma. Siente como si hubiesen pasado siglos mientras estaba… un minuto ¿realmente estaba vivo?: esa era la pregunta correcta.

Arrugo los parpados varias veces mientras recuperaba la visión y esta se hacía más nítida. Un techo café oscuro se alzaba arriba y bajo su cuerpo una superficie blanda relajaba sus aun entumidos músculos, también encima de su cuerpo una suave frazada le abrigaba desde el pecho. Cuando sus sentidos lograron despertar lo suficiente, pudo caer en la cuenda de donde se encontraba.

"_La enfermería de la Orden"_

_Y efectivamente seguía con vida._

Con incredulidad causada por sus propias conclusiones, se reincorporo con dificultad hasta quedar sentado y miro hacía la zona del pecho donde debía de estar la herida fatal responsable de su muerte. No estaba.

Entonces al acordarse del golpe, también llegaron con ello imágenes de las escenas vividas la noche del escape. Claramente lo veía, tomándole como si nada valiese y haciéndole sentir en las nubes como un esclavo que al creerse rey va muriendo alegremente en su vicio por saciar la sed de su amo. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, le dolía tener que recordar así, pero al buscar otra alternativa era peor. Su abrazo en sueños, su calor… sus besos.

"_Ya basta ¡Es suficiente!" – chilló mentalmente._

Se llevo las manos al rostro cubriéndose los ojos, tratando de apartar esos recuerdos de su mente.

- ¡Allen kun, has despertado!

Retiro las manos de su cara para girar la vista a donde provenía la voz, apenas notó que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Se trataba de Komui Lee quien sonreía aun lleno de la sorpresa de verle conciente y sobretodo a salvo. En su hogar…

- Ko-Komui san…

- Me alegro que por fin hayas despertado Allen kun, temí que te perdiésemos… - su voz estaba debatida entre la alegría y los restos de preocupación, hablaba algo entrecortado. Tomo asiento en la banca que daba junto a la cama.

- ¿Qué…qué fue lo que me pasó?

- Te encontramos en el bosque muy cerca de aquí, bueno fueron Lavi y Kanda quienes dieron contigo… - un breve silencio y su voz pareció un murmullo – ha sido una suerte…

Era de notarse que el chino aun estaba afectado por la perdida de su adorada hermana. Lo veía en las nuevas arrugas que se formaban inevitablemente en su rostro producto de la tristeza, el brillo de sus finos ojos no volvería jamás a ser el mismo.

- Komui san… ¿cuanto tiempo…llevo aquí? – preguntó.

- Una semana para ser exactos, has estado durmiendo desde que te encontramos o eso es lo que creemos, ignoro el tiempo que pasaste tendido en aquel bosque.

- … entiendo… así que es eso… pero… ¿cómo es qué aun estoy… con vida? – La voz del niño era débil, debatida en la confusión – yo… estaba seguro de que… iba a morir…

-Quizás fue cosa de tu inocencia Allen kun, en más de una ocasión ha demostrado el no quererte dejar morir… es como si su voluntad fuese…

- Quiere que siga mi camino. Lo entiendo – lo corto el menor con mayor claridad en su voz.

Este sonrío, lo importante era que el chico estaba a salvo, sea lo que fuese que le hubiera pasado.

- Me alegro que estés bien Allen kun… gracias…

- ¿Por qué…me agradece… Komui san?

- Por haber estado con Lenalee hasta el final…

A Allen se le hizo un breve nudo en el estomago, para luego sonreír con aire comprensivo. Tal como Lenalee lo hizo con él.

- Esta bien, yo se que ella… aun no nos ha abandonado… esta muy cerca de nosotros ahora… en un lugar… donde nadie la apartará de nuestro lado… - a medida que el chico hablaba a Komui se le desbordaban las lágrimas. Por un momento vio los ojos de su hermana en los de Allen.

Se acomodo los lentes después de frotarse los ojos con un pañuelo. Sonriendo como un niño que se disculpa.

- Je, creo que me ha entrado algo en el ojo.

- Si. – dijo correspondiendo con una cálida sonrisa.

Lastima que nadie se daba cuenta, a veces el dolor nos impide ver que los demás sufren incluso más que nosotros mismos.

La muerte de Lenalee sustituida por el regreso de Allen a la Orden eran sucesos que disfrazaban la verdad de los corazones. Sonrisas de esperanza y ánimos para continuar. Nadie se percataría jamás…

…_de que en la Orden había un muerto más…_

Bajo ninguna circunstancia torcería su sonrisa por verlos tan dichosos de su vuelta.

No tenían porque llorar por lo que él lloraba.

"_Una parte de mi… murió esa noche…estoy seguro" – ese pensamiento. Su única certeza y garantía de que todo fue real._

--

**Miércoles 5 de Noviembre.**

Pasaron los meses y al final nada se supo.

El chico se negaba a hablar.

Los interrogatorios constantes de su vigilante eran su pan de cada día, no había mañana en la cual no lanzase una pregunta disfrazada de sarcasmos o ironías, y le embaucase en una situación donde le obligara a hablar del asunto. El peliblanco se limitaba a guardar un sepulcral silencio y enfriar el semblante, se tornaba serio y distante de su entorno, recordando esos días de infierno… esos jodidos días que lo marcaron para siempre… luego seguía la cortante y se iba por la tangente.

El secretario Leverrier tampoco ayudaba mucho, también le tenía marcado con ese incidente desde entonces. Como no constaba de las pruebas suficientes no podía acusarle del asesinato de Lenalee como el Decimocuarto, y mucho menos de herejía. El milagro de hallarlo con vida opacaba por completo esa imagen y si lanzaba una declaración seria tendría a toda la Orden en su contra. No podía permitirse una revolución a estas alturas y perder a aquel que dominaba el arca.

Así pasaban los días, y las palabras del albino permanecían atrapadas en su garganta.

Todos los del departamento científico, Komui e incluso sus camaradas: Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory y los otros se negaban o resistían a hacerle preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

Los generales permanecían indiferentes, no querían echarle más leña al asunto y darle motivos a la central de hacer las cosas más incomodas de lo que ya eran.

Silencio. Pero no era _"ese" _ silencio el que atormentaba a Allen.

…

Link le observaba de forma cuidadosa, como si buscase en las facciones del chico alguna palabra, una señal o un presentimiento… lo que fuera menos ese impertinente silencio que imponía el peliblanco después de su cuestionario matutino. Nada, el niño seguía engullendo su plato indiferente a la penetrante mirada del inspector.

- ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con esto Walker? – preguntó repentinamente, irritado de tanto silencio evasivo.

- Pues… aun no termino de comer Link san, si me apresuro me atragantare – dijo con aire inocente, sonriéndole con amabilidad como si estuviese delante de un muchachito impaciente. El hombre no toleraría que le tomasen el pelo.

- ¡No me refiero a eso imbecil! ¡Hasta cuando seguirás callando el asunto! ¿¡O es qué acaso estas ocultando algo Walker!? – el rubio había hablado tan alto que los murmullos del comedor acallaron y los ojos curiosos rodaron a la mesa de ambos. Todos miraban al chico sobretodo.

- Oh no otra vez… - se escucho un susurro por parte de un buscador que pedía su almuerzo junto a un compañero. Curiosamente los amigos de Chaoji - ¿hasta cuando seguirán torturando al pobre chico? Que no ven que le duele hablar de eso…

- A todos, la verdad – dijo el otro.

El inspector estaba al borde de su rabia. Allen le observaba indiferente sin apartar el semblante del rostro furibundo de Link.

- Hey ¿Quieren echarme una mano con eso chicos? – soltó el cocinero con aire jovial a ambos sujetos que se volvieron hacía él. Curiosos y casi esperanzados de escapar de la incomoda escena.

- ¡Por supuesto Jerry san! – respondió el castaño del grupo.

- Solo díganos que debemos hacer – susurró el otro.

- Jijiji… verán…- ambos acercaron sus oídos a los labios del pelirosa que susurraba con rapidez su plan. Al final los buscadores asintieron al unísono.

Y cuando Link acabo por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba ante la inexpresividad del joven de cabellos blancos, estando a punto de ponerle una mano encima, causando que los presentes se alertaran para ir en su ayuda (en la del chico, el otro les valía madres lo que le pasase). La voz del buscador rubio se hizo escuchar ante el mar de discordia.

- ¡Hey, Allen kun! ¿Podrías venir un momento?

- Umm por supuesto – respondió con una carismática sonrisa que a los espectadores les desconcertó por completo, no más que a Link cuales ojos diminutos destellaban de enojo y frustración. Era increíble como el chico soportaba tan bien toda aquella presión que pese a que todos buscaban hacerle las cosas más fáciles, siempre existía la sombra del chisme y la curiosidad hirientemente entrometida.

¿No habría quedado algo tocado de la cabeza con la muerte de la chica o en sus días como errante en las sombras? – se preguntaban algunos en sus cabezas. A veces en voz baja muy… disimuladamente.

Nadie lo sabría.

El joven entró en la cocina acompañado de los dos hombres que le "salvaron" de las garras de ese lince mascota de la central. Adentro le esperaba el reconfortante olor de los hervidos, recetas que solo Jerry podía darle el punto que lograba derretir los paladares de la Orden. El cocinero dio un salto lejos de las ollas hasta ponerse frente al chico que se limitaba a mostrase amable.

- ¡Allen kun! Oh pero que bueno que llegas

- ¿Me necesitaba para algo, Jerry san?

- Si, si… justamente a ti mi querido muchacho – el excéntrico hombre se sitúo junto al chico de un salto, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros – si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que fueses a la ciudad por unos ingredientes para los guisos que como vez – señalando con la mirada recubierta por sus llamativos lentes oscuros las ollas hirviendo – estoy preparando. Los generales parten hoy a sus misiones después de almorzar ¡y quiero que se lleven lo mejor de mis caldos en sus estómagos!

- Entiendo, no hay problema Jerry san puedo hacerlo – afirmo el albino con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Waaa ¡sabía que podía contar contigo Allen kun! – Chilló emocionado sin contar con aturdir brevemente los tímpanos del muchacho por la cercanía – ve ahora mismo, uno de los chicos te acompañara a la entrada por si tienes problemas para salir por la ausencia del inspector cascarrabias.

Allen rió brevemente por el comentario del cocinero y abandonó la habitación. Dejando solos a un par de pilluelos que se cobrarían caro el mal rato que le hicieron pasar al peliblanco exorcista.

- ¿Me pasas el wasabi amigo? – pidió el pelirosa con peligrosa afabilidad al buscador.

- Claro Jerry san… seguro eso le dará "mucho" picor a la comida del señor inspector – la malicia destello en sus ojos. Era idea mía ¿o repentinamente Lavi intercambio cerebro con el cocinero?

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… seguro le gustara tanto que "gritara de alegría" - decía mientras vertía el peligroso condimento en el postre del hombre, cuidadosamente para que no notase la diferencia.

Más adelante se escucho un grito. Pero no precisamente de felicidad.

--

Logro salir sin muchos problemas, los guardias se limitaron a advertirle que no se demorará mucho al o que el chico agradeció cortésmente. El buscador se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Allen se lo devolvió con una sonrisa, más difícilmente forzada que las anteriores.

Entendía como se sentían todos con respecto a su negativa a hablar sobre su desaparición, pero no podía hacer más que ahorrarles el dolor de comprender la cruda realidad que Allen enfrentaba con una sonrisa todos los días, al menos solo de afuera. Por dentro era un caos. No hay necesidad de angustiarlos por algo pasado, el sobrellevaría ese pesar y el tiempo seguiría pasando, puede que jamás lo olvide pero, al menos el peso de los sentimientos se iría aligerando. O terminaría acostumbrado a ello. Daba igual.

Caminaba por la calle del mercado sin fijarse bien a donde se dirigía, nuevamente ensimismado en si mismo y sin Tim para orientarlo en caso de perderse. Llevaba tiempo sin salir de la Orden aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la ciudad de Londres ni a sus inmensos lugares. Hacía un día precioso, el cielo brillaba animado y las personas de clase humilde hacían sus compras en lo puestos callejeros: Un ambiente lo suficientemente cálido como para que Allen se aventurara a sonreír solo para sí, como no lo hizo en tanto tiempo.

Los condimentos (la excusa se Jerry para sacarlo de la Orden un rato) los encontró en un abasto pequeño de esos donde pides por la ventanilla lo que deseas y esto te lo traen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos embolsado para llevar. Hasta que estuvo allí esperando su pedido no se percato de lo mucho que extrañaba hacer esas pequeñas labores diarias, era relajante y ayudaban a no pensar tanto. Cancelo a nombre de la organización como todos los gastos que le involucran, tomó la bolsa color barro con todo y partió.

- Puff... Jerry san esta vez si que se esforzó, a estas alturas deben de estar comiendo… je… - decía para si mismo mientras tomaba el camino más largo para llegar, muy a pesar de las advertencias anteriores. A sabiendas de que los condimentos no harían falta en lo absoluto, un cocinero tan ávido como el señor Jerry sabe apañárselas en las peores situaciones. Sobretodo a la hora de fingir la falta de algún artículo.

Elevo un poco el rostro hacía arriba para apreciar el cielo despejado de Londres, nada en comparación con el que le abrigo en su escape. Aun recordaba con detalle las escenas e imágenes, y las pesadillas por la madrugada eran quienes las remarcaban en su memoria. Suspiró cansado, en menos de lo que se dio cuenta ya estaba pensando en eso. Tentado en verlo de nuevo aunque fuese de reojo, o por equivocación.

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a apartar esa tentación, un solo error y toda su determinación se iría a pique.

Pero los peores errores se cometen cuando estos se ponen en bandeja de plata. Cual propuesta inocente y casual.

Por un breve lapsus de tiempo lo vio, entre la gente que pasaba junto a él, vestido de vagabundo con el ligero cambio de su nueva melena al aire como un hombre salvaje. Se le paro el corazón por unos instantes cuando sus ojos cruzaron "por equivocación" con su rostro, disfrazado vanamente de blanco y esos lentes pesados de garabato. El olor que dejaba su estela al pasar junto a él lo mareo brevemente aturdiéndolo después. Era demasiado, empezaba a creer que era más difícil mirarlo como blanco que de negro.

Y se alejo, caminando entre las personas como uno más de la población humana. Sin mirarlo.

¿Habría sido un delirio mental?

Apretó los ojos y se los restregó un par de veces con las manos hechas puños. Le temblaba el pulso y no controlaba el grado de presión que ejercía en estos, hasta que noto que era demasiado al ver la mano humana enrojecida y una pequeña herida en la izquierda, la sangre no se hizo esperar.

Después de tanto tiempo sentía esa sensación de contrariedad entre salir huyendo o perseguirlo.

Lo que nos diferencia de los demás son nuestras decisiones, unos caminos son más frecuentados que otros. En este caso Allen siempre se destaco por marcar _esa_ diferencia.

Se cubrió la herida con un pañuelo blanco que fue pintándose se carmesí levemente. Luego emprendió su persecución sin saber bien que haría una vez que ya no hubiese vuelta atrás, si solito se metía a la boca del lobo. No importaba, la decisión estaba tomada y a medida que se acercaba a él entre la gente -cuidándose de no ser visto- sus sentimientos tomaban forma en su interior y revivían aquello que murió el día del escape. ¿Cómo? No se lo explicaba, los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida.

En un momento le perdió de vista, parecía que doblo calle abajo. Al zafarse con respeto y prisa a la vez de las personas que hacían el trafico más lento para continuar, siguió por la ruta que prometía el reencuentro… que lejana sonaba esa palabra ahora que no lo veía. Miro a ambos lados y nada, solo una estrecha calle con algunas tiendas y pocos transeúntes. Empezaba a desesperarse ¿se esfumo o nunca estuvo allí?

Como aviso del cielo (o del infierno pero igual alivio para nuestro moyashi x3) la silueta del moreno apareció ante sus ojos saliendo de una de las tiendas, despidiéndose con aire muy jovial del encargado. Por un momento creyó haber sido descubierto con esa repentina aparición. Al parecer no, se dio la vuelta sin mostrar la más minima señal de sospecha.

Por el momento, podía seguirlo.

Empezaba a notar que a medida que se acercaba aquel radiante cielo se nublaba, dejando un contraste de blanco-oscuros que le recordaban ese día. Si, ese era el aspecto que la calle empezaba a tomar mientras avanzaba más y más: despacio, ansioso, apretando los puños por la inquietud que le producía la quietud del lugar para ser un escenario publico. Lo poco que se escuchaba eran los pasos en el pavimento de piedra y el susurro del viento. Todo le parecía mudo.

Ahora otro giro inesperado. Tyki sabía vuelta en un estrecho callejón que quien-sabia-a-donde-llevaba. Sin dudar cruzo con cautela de que sus botas no fuesen tan ruidosas, ya en ese desvío no había más ser vivo que fuesen ambos personajes y los animales del basurero. Sería demasiado fácil escucharlo y probablemente no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Nada, el moreno no daba señales de darse cuenta.

Así empezó a caer en la cuenta, Tyki no era ningún idiota. Sabía que le seguía y si lo había visto en aquella multitud, quizás mucho antes. Su encuentro nunca fue una casualidad, estaba planeado y como siempre el peliblanco hacía lo que exactamente esperaba el Noé. Los pasos de ambos individuos resonaban en el pavimento, manteniendo un silencio incómodo solo para Allen, pues el otro parecía disfrutarlo en verdad. Se estaba desesperando.

- ¿Hasta cuando seguirás fingiendo que no sabes nada, Tyki Mikk? – rompió el silencio abruptamente. Ambos se detuvieron.

- ¿Are? Oh, chaval ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí? – dijo este girándose para verlo con cara de a quien le dan una sorpresa nada esperada, tomándosela con habitual calma. Nuevamente Allen sentía que el mayor se burlaba de él.

- No estoy para bromas, la verdad – replico con aire notablemente irritado. Tyki mostraba no comprender su actitud. Otro insulto más a la inteligencia del albino.

- Ahm… te noto algo molesto ¿seguro que todo anda bien? – preguntó con un timbre preocupado que Allen no se trago. Ese sujeto jugaba de nuevo con él.

- ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? – interrogó como a quien acusan de un crimen. El vagabundo se encogió levemente de hombros dándose por desentendido.

- Solo paseaba, ¿acaso esta mal, en un día tan esplendoroso?

_Esplendoroso, ya. La verdad el día estaba hermoso hasta que reapareciste ante mis ojos grandísimo idiota… - pensaba el menor echando chispas._

- Bueno si no vas a responder esta bien, será en otra ocasión chaval – dijo finalmente con tono relajado y una fresca sonrisa. Después de unos instantes de silencio el menor se dispuso a hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba hacer.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste con vida?... ¿por qué…?

- ¿Uhm? – la atención de Tiki fue captada inmediatamente, más por el timbre de voz del peliblanco que por la misma pregunta.

- No lo comprendo… llevo meses preguntándome porque… no lo comprendo… ¡y te exijo que me lo explique ahora! – sentenció, más que una petición era una orden.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del rostro compungido del pequeño y sus palabras desesperadas por salir del hoyo en el cual las enterró. Tyki sonreía con sencilla jovialidad, para nada afectado con las reacciones del niño. Este se acerco.

- Yo también tome una decisión ¿recuerdas?... efectivamente, dije que iba a tomar tu vida, pero, nunca dije que fuera "esa noche" el momento en que lo haría – sonrió complacido con la impresión del chico ante esas palabras que sonaban tan tranquilas en la boca del moreno – mucho antes dije que te acabaría a mi ritmo, chaval…

Allen quedo sin aliento, con la mente en blanco. No lo vio situarse junto a él colocándolo sin brusquedad contra el muro de ladrillos, apegando su cuerpo contra el de él, acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos mientras la punta de sus dedos tocaba estos con suavidad, delineando su contorno y haciéndole perder la noción. Su respiración se entrecorto, por un momento dejo de sentir el aire entrar en sus pulmones. Los lentes se deslizaron por la perfilada nariz del moreno, dejando entrever sus ojos castaños brillando con intensidad.

- ¿Lo comprendes?

- No… - su voz era un murmullo jadeante, embriagado por el aliento del mayor que no dejaba de aturdirle, poco a poco fue tomando autocontrol para proseguir – la verdad… - una leve sonrisa se curvo en su rostro de póker, a lo que Tyki entorno los ojos de la sorpresa – yo también… decidí algo…

Las cosas cambiaron de lugar tan rápido para Tyki que apenas pudo comprender lo que acontecía. El chico aprovecho su confiada postura y la distracción del momento, para tomar con la mano de la inocencia (curiosamente la mano donde guarda una gran fuerza física) las muñecas del mayor y atarlas en un rápido y resistente nudo. Luego fue traspuesto con la espalda contra el muro (tal cual como al menor), frente al chico quien esta vez era el que arrinconaba.

Aquello no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia al Noé del placer, quien fruncía el entrecejo obstinado apenas notando que con el movimiento sus lentes había caído al suelo. Intento traspasar sus ataduras pero fue en vano, la sangre de la inocencia se negaba a liberarlo. Su rabia fue escasa ya que inmediatamente fue sustituida por una chispa de incertidumbre ¿Qué iba a hacer el muchacho con él ahora? ¿Qué era esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro? ¿Tanto se regocijaba por haberle tendido una trampa?... curiosamente… una trampa justamente dentro de su propia trampa… maldición ¡el chico lo tenía planeado desde un comienzo!

El niño poso ambas manos en las mejillas del moreno, no sin antes reclinarse en el cuerpo del mayor tal cual como lo había hecho hace unos segundos. Sintió su piel estremecerse minúsculamente con el contacto que el menor le brindaba… cálido, reconfortante, con cierto aire de sensualidad. Hermoso, era de admitir que parecía un ángel el que lo aprisionaba y no el demonio blanco como lo catalogo hace mucho. El brillo de los ojos de Allen cegaban sus pupilas, obligándolo a perderse en ellas por primera vez… por primera vez Tyki sentía eso que dicen de… ¿miedo a caer?

Caer en la cuenta de lo que de antemano sabía.

Sabes que así como el amor por algo llena, destruye.

Entonces es en ese punto donde tu mano asesina opta por el placer de la sangre.

Y acabas con lo que amas…

Por miedo a ser destruido… por el amor de esos humanos…

Eso ya lo sabía. Desde esa noche lo supo, mientras observaba como el niño moría en la tormenta.

Empieza a sentir algo muy cálido, reconfortante, delicioso. Una sutil caricia tan tierna y delicada como un copo de nieve rozando su mejilla. Le desgarra en sus adentros y se deja matar, solo por esta vez.

Allen le besa como nunca fue besado, con la inocencia de un niño que da su primer regalo con la mejor de las intenciones… esa era la diferencia. Los labios del albino apenas se mueven en los suyos, degusta lentamente de ese calor que solo él puede brindarle. Poco a poco el le corresponde adaptándose a ese ritmo tan frágil, le cuesta al inicio pero va acoplándose como una hábil pareja de baile en un vals. Cierra los ojos y deja de mirar su rostro por unos momentos.

Y poco después se entrega al vacío.

--

El chico solo tardo dos horas y media en regresar, menos de lo que todos se esperaron. Amablemente deposito en la mesa la diminuta bolsa con los condimentos, pero no fue eso lo que alegro el semblante de Jerry al ver que el chico regresaba. Notaba en su rostro que su pequeño plan de despeja había funcionado.

La sonrisa del menor ya no era tan forzada.

- Buen trabajo Allen kun, ¡muchísimas graaaacias! – Exclamó encantado – parece que el aire fresco de la ciudad te hizo bien ¿eh?

- Pues si, e de admitir que si Jerry san, jeje – agrego sonriente – ne, muchas gracias, la verdad… tiene razón… necesitaba aire fresco.

- Si, lo sé muchacho. Cuando quieras te aviso para otro encarguito ¿vale? – inquirió a modo cómplice.

- Si – asintió.

La noche que Allen paso fue menos agitada que las anteriores, esa vez solo soñó con palabras y escenas cortas de aquella mañana. Era como revivir por última vez el episodio final de un libro para después cerrarlo y guardarlo en su memoria.

El hecho era que no hubo pesadillas ni desvelos.

Pudo dormir por primera vez en tanto tiempo, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajo la satisfacción de haber decidido por él, por sí mismo.

--

Sea lo que fuese que el milenario le decía, no lo escuchaba ni un ápice. Lo único que pudo entender era que se trataba de otro trabajo.

Colgó el auricular, se dio la vuelta para disculparse con sus amigos por abandonarlos en mitad de un viaje, le tendió un nuevo botón al pequeño Ezze color plata que rezaba en el dorso: Lenalee Lee.

- ¿Regresaras verdad?

- Naturalmente, cuenta con eso.

Después la corrida efusiva hasta que ya no puedan verle cambiar.

Ya era hábito.

Tras unos árboles su lado negro reapareció ante los ojos del Conde quien amablemente le tendía el sombrero de copa alta. Lo atrapo en el aire para colocarlo sobre su cabeza, siempre elegante.

Todo eso no era más que un par de acciones y reacciones producto de la costumbre. La mente de Tyki se hallaba muy lejos desde hacía unos días. En aquellas palabras.

_Pase lo que pase… mi deber es proteger a los akuma y humanos, por igual_

_Y eso te incluye…_

…

_Juro que salvaré tu alma, te sacare de esta guerra Tyki._

…

- Va a salvarme… suena molestamente irónico.

Suspira y se interna en lo profundo del bosque dando pasos cortos y pasirmoniosos.

Llego la hora de trabajar.

* * *

Lo termine wiwiwiwiwiwiiiiii - ¡¡ALELUYA!!T0T

Fue tan lindo tan x33 awww a mi me gusto ¬/¬ me enamoré de este fic. Bueno más bien de la pareja ya que de Tyki eso viene de antes ¬¬

Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo. Próximamente me estarán leyendo, tengo otro proyecto más largo y prometedor. También un TykixAllen PEro con otras parejas o mejor dichos insinuaciones que pueden llegar a ser más sólidas si la trama así lo dicta.

Se les quiere, besos y abrazos.

Bye bee

**Et in Arcadia ego - The rise of clown -.**

_Su memoria esta en los besos que recibió..._

_En sus labios él vivirá..._

_... y en su olvido él morirá._


End file.
